Lány a Kapun túlról
by Androsama
Summary: Alice Morrison átlagos, tizenhat éves lány, aki egy nap egy amestrisi kórházban ébred. Nem érti, hogy került oda, hol van, mi történt vele. Amikor pedig kiderül, hogy nem éppen mindennapi képességekkel rendelkezik, az felkelti nemcsak a hadsereg, de valaki más érdeklődését is. Ráadásul egyéb érdekességek is kiderülnek róla, ő azonban semmi mást nem akar, mint hazamenni.
1. Chapter 1

**Első fejezet**

A Központi Város Parancsnokságán nagy volt a felfordulás, nem is akármilyen okból. Az ügy, amely az összes részleget felbolygatta, mint valami méhkast, nem volt éppen hétköznapinak nevezhető. Pedig az lett volna, hiszen nem ez volt az első eset, hogy hadsereg hasonló ügybe keveredett, amikor megpróbáltak megölni valakit. Ám ez az eset mégis rendkívülinek volt nevezhető, nevezetesen, mert a mostani áldozatot, egy fiatal lányt, egy összetört alkimista kör közepén találták meg öntudatlan állapotban, véresen, de legalább élve. Roy Mustang és csapata először egy félresikerült transzmutációra, vagy valamiféle barbár áldozati szertartásra gyanakodott, így a lányt azonnal a Központi Katonai Kórházba szállították, hiszen ott volt a legjobb az ellátás. Ám amikor végre visszatértek a parancsnokságra, és engedélyt kaptak átvizsgálni a lány holmiját, meglepő felfedezést tettek. Olyan dolgokat találtak, amikről nem tudták eldönteni, mi célt szolgálhattak. És három nap alatt sem jutottak közelebb a megoldáshoz.

\- Vajon mi lehet ez? – kérdezte tűnődve Jean Havoc hadnagy, miközben egy lapos, hosszúkás tárgyat forgatott a kezében. Életében nem látott még ilyet, el sem tudta képzelni, mi lehet az. – Valamiféle adóvevő, vagy mi?

\- Fogalmam sincs – rázta a fejét az ezredes, aki ugyanolyan tanácstalannak tűnt, mint a többiek. – És nem ez az egyetlen furcsa tárgy, amit a lánynál találtunk. Még azt sem igen tudjuk, milyen anyagból készültek.

Havoc szívott egyet a cigarettájából, és újfent a kezében tartott, apró tárgyra meredt. Zöld színű volt, akkora, hogy elfért a tenyerében és ki lehetett nyitni. Belül gombok sorakoztak számokkal és mindenféle jelekkel, a kinyitható része pedig fekete volt. Próbaképpen megnyomott egy gombot, de nem történt semmi, így arra gondolt, hogy az eszköz vagy nem működik, vagy ki van kapcsolva. És ha ki van kapcsolva, akkor valahogy be is lehet kapcsolni, bár hogy miképpen, azt nem tudta. Életében nem látott még ilyet, de nem tudott másra gondolni, mint hogy ez a furcsa tárgy valamiféle adóvevő, vagy más kommunikációs eszköz lehet. Vagy talán bomba, mert sosem lehet tudni.

\- És mi a van a másik dologgal? – kérdezte hirtelen Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy, és egy szürke színű, széles, lapos tárgyra mutatott a szemközti asztalon Breda hadnagy és Fuery főtörzsőrmester előtt. – Jutottak vele valamire?

\- Nem – válaszolta a fejét csóválva Breda. – Életemben nem láttam még ilyen tárgyat. Sem az anyaga, sem a rendeltetése nem ismeretes. Először arra kéne rájönnünk, miből készült, mert egyértelműen nem fém, ahhoz túl könnyű. De Fuery már dolgozik rajta, hogy felnyissa – mutatott az apró termetű, szemüveges katonára, aki éppen azon fáradozott, hogy a tárgyat megfordítva felnyithassa az alját. – Hátha akkor többet tudunk mondani.

\- Remek – sóhajtott Mustang, és hátradőlt a székében. – És mi van a lány személyazonosságával? Úgy tudom, voltak nála iratok, vagy legalábbis affélék.

\- Igen – jelentette Hawkeye. – A ruhákon, tisztálkodási eszközökön, valamint festéshez és rajzhoz való dolgokon kívül találtunk nála egy bőrből készült pénztárcát némi pénzzel, ami egyértelműen nem amestrisi cenz. A szakértők még próbálják azonosítani a papírpénzt és az érméket. – Az ezredes bólintott, és érdeklődve hallgatta beosztottját. – Annyi bizonyos, hogy se nem xingi, se nem drachmai, vagy cretai, de nem is aerugoi fizetőeszköz. Azt mondták, ilyet még ők sem láttak, de igyekeznek, ahogy tudnak. Ami az iratokat illeti, azok tanúsága szerint a lány neve Alice Morrison, ami pedig a születési dátumát illeti, minden bizonnyal hamis.

\- Ezt magyarázza meg, főhadnagy! – kapott a szón a fekete hajú férfi.

\- Uram, a dátum szerint ez a lány még meg sem született – válaszolta Riza, mire minden szempár döbbenten nézett a szőke hajú nőre, mintha az meghibbant volna. Ez azonban teljes képtelenség volt. – Ugyanis, a születési dátuma ezerkilencszáznyolcvanhét, ami teljességgel lehetetlen. A lány vagy menekült valaki elől, vagy az is lehet, hogy kém! Bár lehetett más oka is rá, hogy hamis születési dátumot adjon meg. De bármi is az igazság, ezt csak ő tudná elmondani nekünk.

\- Igen, de jelenleg sajnos nincs magánál, és az orvos sem tudta megmondani, hogy mikor tér magához – jegyezte meg halkan Falman altiszt. – Sőt, Dr. Leonard szerint lehet, hogy egyáltalán nem ébred fel, amekkora ütés érte a fejét.

\- Nos, majd meglátjuk – mondta Mustang. – Addig is dolgozzunk, emberek, nem érünk rá egész nap!

A csapattagok morogtak egyet, de mindenki visszatért a munkájához. Csodálkoztak, hogy az Elric fivérek még nem érkeztek meg, hiszen ők biztosan sokat tudtak volna segíteni. Abban nem kételkedtek, hogy úton vannak, hiszen az ezredesnek első dolga volt tájékoztatni Edwardot a helyzetről és utasítani, hogy jöjjön vissza, bárhol van is. Arról is tudtak, hogy a híres Acél alkimista nem volt túl lelkes az utasítgatástól, de azt is, hogy az ügy felkeltette az érdeklődését. Hiszen ez olyan eset volt, amilyen nem történik minden héten. És kivételesen még az ezredes sem lazsálhatott, mert Hawkeye szemmel tartotta, ami azért a többieknek kissé öröm az ürömben volt. A szőke hadnagy legalább nem csak rájuk nézett csúnyán, ami ugyan sovány elégtétel volt, de mégis valami.

Edward elgondolkodva szállt le a vonatról öccse, Alphonse társaságában. Annak ugyan nem örült, hogy Mustang visszahívta, de az ügy, amelyet az ezredes említett, roppant érdekesnek tűnt. Nem az, hogy találtak egy sérültet, hanem hogy hol találták. A fiatal, szőke alkimista el sem tudta képzelni, miért cipelne bárki egy lányt egy alkimista kör közepére, hacsak nem volt vele valami célja. A fiú megállt egy pillanatra, és elgondolkodott. Vajon mi lehetett az ok? Gyilkossági kísérlet? Vagy valamiféle szertartás? Egyik sem lenne kizárt, bár az utóbbit tartotta valószínűbbnek. Tudta, hogy bizonyos szekták emberi áldozatokat is használnak, de úgy tűnik, ez esetben az áldozat túlélte.

\- Mire gondolsz, bátyus? – Al hangja szakította ki az idősebb Elric fivért a gondolataiból. Ed pislogott párat, mielőtt felnézett volna az öccsére.

\- Vajon mi történhetett vele? – kérdezte félhangosan Ed, miközben elindultak a parancsnokság felé. – Ok nélkül senki sem kerül ilyen helyzetbe, és abból, amit az az idióta elmondott, nem úgy tűnik, hogy a lány önszántából ment volna oda.

\- Gondolod, hogy valaki bántani akarta? – kérdezte a páncélba zárt fiatalabb fiú, ezúttal figyelmen kívül hagyva, hogy bátyja milyen szavakkal illette a felettesét. Ed tanácstalanul ingatta a fejét. – Remélem, ha magához tér, el tudja mondani, mi történt vele.

\- Csak ebben bízhatunk – vont vállat az Acél alkimista. – Persze Mustang nem árult el túl sok mindent.

\- Az incidens három napja történt, az ezredes is akkor szólt nekünk – jegyezte meg Al. – Hátha azóta már sikerült előrébb lépniük az ügyben.

Edward bólintott, és megszaporázta lépteit. Csepegni kezdett az eső, ő pedig a fejére húzta a kapucniját. Újfent elátkozta magát, amiért nem hozott magával esernyőt és magában eszeveszetten szidta az ezredest, amiért visszarángatta a Központi Városba. Pont most kellett megtörténni ennek az incidensnek, amikor végre nyomon voltak a kő után. Ed néha úgy érezte a Sors összeesküdött ellenük, és szánt szándékkal nem akarja, hogy jóvátegye, amit évekkel ezelőtt elkövetett. Al egy szót sem szólt, hagyta, hogy bátyja elmerüljön a gondolataiban. Őt is foglalkoztatta a dolog, hiszen nem mindennap történik meg, hogy valakit ilyen állapotban és ilyen helyen találjanak meg. A fiatalabb, páncélba zárt fivér elgondolkodott rajta, hogy vajon mi történhetett valójában. De akármennyit is törte a fejét, nem kapott választ a kérdéseire.

A fivérek végül szerencsésen elérték a parancsnokságot, ahol Roy Mustang és egysége már várták őket. Ed első dolga volt, hogy kerítsen magának egy bögre jó forró kávét, csak azután volt hajlandó az üggyel foglalkozni, és szemügyre venni azt a két ismeretlen tárgyat, amivel a katonák nem boldogultak. De még ő is tanácstalanul állt, és a fejét vakarta, mert nem tudott rájönni, mik lehetnek azok.

\- Szóval ezek is nála voltak? – kérdezte végül, Riza Hawkeye főhadnagyhoz intézve szavait. A szokások kanapén ült, hátradőlt és kezében forgatta a kisebb méretű, zöld színű tárgyat, amellyel addig Jean Havoc foglalkozott.

\- Igen, de fogalmunk sincs, mik lehetnek ezek. A szakértők még csak hasonlókat sem láttak – válaszolta a szőke katona. – A kisebbik talán valamiféle kommunikációs berendezés lehet, de a másikról fogalmunk sincs. Bár azt is fel lehet nyitni – tette hozzá, majd felnyitotta a másik, nagyobbik lapos tárgy tetejét.

Ed és Al érdeklődve nézték a holmit, amely hasonlított az idősebb fiú kezében tartott kisebb tárgyhoz. Bár ezen több nyomogatnivaló akármi volt, és a fekete része is nagyobb volt. Egyik fivér sem tudta, miféle szerkezet lehet, de biztosak voltak benne, hogy nem amestrisi találmány. Vagy ha igen, akkor olyasmi, amit ők még sosem láttak.

\- Úgy gondoljuk, valamiféle mechanikus szerkezetek lehetnek – szólalt meg Kain Fuery főtörzsőrmester, mire Ed azonnal az alacsony, szemüveges férfira pillantott. Fuery idegesen megigazította a szemüvegét, mielőtt folytatta volna a mondandóját. – Sajnos nem sikerült felnyitnom egyiket sem, pedig szívesen megnéztem volna, hogy néznek ki belül. Alkímiával pedig talán jobb lenne nem próbálkozni, hátha érzékeny holmik. Nem tudhatjuk, nem sérülnek-e meg, vagy robbannak fel az alkímia hatására.

\- Ez logikus – bólintott Ed, majd Alra nézett. – Neked mi a véleményed, Al?

Al erősen elgondolkodott, mielőtt válaszolt volna. Tudta, hogy a bátyja számít a válaszára és a segítségére, ő pedig nem akarta cserbenhagyni. De ez most őt is megfogta. Végül eszébe jutott valami.

\- És… nem is tudom… – mondta bizonytalanul. – Mármint, lehet, hogy ostoba ötlet, de… esetleg… megpróbálhatnánk bekapcsolni a szerkezeteket, nem? – mikor nem kapott választ, csak mindenfelől döbbent, értetlen tekintetek meredtek rá, zavartan felnevetett. – Úgy értem… akkor csak közelebb jutnánk a megoldáshoz és…

\- Remek ötlet, Al! – kiáltott fel Ed, és mielőtt Roy, vagy bárki más megakadályozhatta volna, az alacsony alkimista nekilátott, és elkezdte nyomkodni a nagyobb szerkezeten a gombokat.

Al a fejét fogta, miközben mindenki más a fiú köré gyűlt, hogy megnézzék, mi sül ki belőle. Ed sorban nyomtatott mindent, amit csak a szerkezeten látott, mígnem hirtelen az egyik gomb hatására halk pittyenés hallatszott, és a gép életre kelt. Mindenki hátrahőkölt, még Ed is, amikor a tárgy fekete részén hirtelen színkavalkád, majd egy WindowsXP felirat jelent meg. Ed félredöntötte a fejét, de mielőtt még elgondolkodhatott volna, mit jelent, amit lát, a felirat eltűnt, és a háttér kékre váltott, középen pedig egy Jelszó felirat jelent meg, alatta pedig egy fehér rubrika.

\- Mi… mi a csuda ez? – kérdezte döbbenten Riza Hawkeye és előbb a szerkezetre, majd Roy Mustangra nézett. Ám az ezredes legalább olyan döbbentnek és tanácstalannak tűnt, mint ő maga. Sőt, a többiek sem igen jutottak dűlőre a tárgyat illetően.

\- Nos – vakarta meg a fejét a fekete hajú férfi -, akármi is, úgy tűnik, jelszó nélkül nem tudjuk meg. És valószínűleg a jelszót csak a mi kis kómás betegünk tudja, akit sajnálatos módon jelenleg nem áll módunkban kikérdezni.

\- Ezek szerint meg kell várnunk, amíg… hogy is hívják az illetőt? – kérdezte Ed, akinek csak most jutott eszébe, hogy nem is tudja az áldozat nevét.

\- Alice Morrisonnak, legalábbis az iratai szerint – válaszolta Hawkeye.

\- Meg kell várnunk, míg Alice Morrison magához tér – vont vállat a szőke alkimista, pedig rettentően fúrta az oldalát a sok megválaszolatlan kérdés. – Mást nem nagyon tehetünk, ha a végére akarunk járni az ügynek.

\- De igen – mondta az ezredes. – Kideríthetjük, hogy hogyan került oda, vagy, hogy ki és miért akarta bántani. Van egy olyan érzésem, hogy nem önszántából sétált be abba az alkimista körbe. Hacsak nem valamelyik, ma divatos, öngyilkos szekta tagja.

\- Én az utóbbit kizárnám – vetette ellene Riza. – Amennyi ruha, és pipereholmi volt nála, nem hiszem, hogy meg akart halni. Inkább tűnt úgy, mint aki utazni készült. Talán tényleg emberrablásról van szó. De ehhez meg kell tudnunk, hogy ki készítette a kört, és milyen célból.

Ed elgondolkodott. Ok nélkül senki sem készített volna alkimista kört, de az emberáldozat ritka volt. Ugyan ő is tudta, hogy bizonyos esetekben használnak fel embereket alkímia céljából, de nem gondolta, hogy ez pont itt, a Központi Városban történne meg. Alice-t a város szélén találták egy elhagyatott helyen, amerre ritkán jár bárki is. Bárki volt is az elkövető, biztos, hogy nem egyedül dolgozott, és gondosan kitervelt mindent. Szerette volna látni a kört, akkor talán közelebb jutott volna a megoldáshoz, mert most már igencsak érdekelte az ügy. Mindig érzékenyen érintette, ha felhasználnak valakit, de azóta a három évvel korábbi eset óta, amire gondolni sem szeretett, még jobban felbőszítették az ilyen emberi aljasságok. Akkor nem tudta megmenteni Ninát, de nem akarta, hogy még több ember szenvedjen valaki beteges hajlamai miatt. Segíteni akart Alice-nek, akkor is, ha megvolt az esélye, hogy a lány veszélyes lehet. Még akkor is, ha sosem találkozott vele, és semmit sem tudott róla. És tudta, hogy ezek a furcsa szerkezetek rejtik a válaszok egy részét, amelyekre kíváncsi volt. Viszont nem voltak meg a módszerei ahhoz, hogy kiszedje belőlük a kívánt információt. Nem mert alkímiával próbálkozni, tartva attól, hogy Fuery törzsmesternek igaza van, és kárt okozhat a gépben. Ha pedig a szerkezet megsemmisül, rengeteg értékes információ is eltűnhet vele együtt. Ed pedig nem szeretett volna kockáztatni és hibát elkövetni. Mindig is tervezgetett, bár hajlamos volt fejjel rohanni is a falnak, ha úgy adódott. Ám még ő is tudta, hogy ezúttal igen gondosan kell eljárnia, mert ha újfent hebehurgyán határoz, azzal rengeteg gondot okozhat nem csak saját magának, vagy Mustangnak – ami nem igazán érdekelte volna -, de a szerencsétlenül járt, kómában fekvő áldozatnak is. Ezt pedig mindenképpen szerette volna elkerülni.

A szőke, fiatal alkimista végül újfent hátradőlt, nem sokat tehetett, és azon törte a fejét, mi lehet az a bizonyos jelszó. Biztosan valami olyasmi, ami nem túl bonyolult, ugyanakkor nem is egyszerűen megfejthető. Hallotta, hogy körülötte Mustang és a többiek megvitatják a dolgot, de nem igen figyelt rájuk. Mint legtöbbször, ő már egy lépéssel a csapat előtt járt azon tanakodva, vajon meg lehet-e kerülni a jelszót ezen a gépen. A szerkezet nem tűnt bonyolultnak, de mivel élete során még csak hasonlót sem látott soha, tudta, hogy roppant óvatosnak kell lennie.

\- Min gondolkodsz, bátyus? – Al hangja rángatta ki a gondolataiból. Mikor felnézett, a nagyméretű páncéllal találta szemben magát, amely mintha együttérzően bámulta volna. Ednek legalábbis úgy tűnt.

\- Vajon… – kezdte Ed, de hirtelen telefoncsörgés szakította félbe a szavait. – Később elmondom – mondta, miközben azt figyelte, ahogy Riza Hawkeye megkerülve Mustang asztalát, a készülék után nyúl.

\- Igen? – kérdezte a főhadnagy, majd pár pillanatnyi feszült csend következett. – Értettem – mondta Riza, azzal letette a kagylót.

\- Mi történt? – kérdezte Mustang, és mindenki érdeklődve meredt a nőre. Szemmel láthatóan nemcsak az ezredest izgatta a telefon.

\- Ezredes, Dr. Robert Leonard telefonált a kórházból – válaszolta Hawkeye. – Azt mondta, hogy Alice Morrison magához tért.

Döbbent suttogás futott végig a szobán, Ed pedig észrevette, hogy Mustang szája megfeszül. Ő azonban egyben nyugodtnak, ugyanakkor kíváncsinak is érezte magát. Be akart menni a kórházba, beszélni akart a lánnyal, de természetesen, ehhez az ezredes engedélye kellett. Ő pedig nem akarta elpuskázni a lehetőséget. A vállán érezte Al kesztyűs kezének érintését, és tudta, hogy az öccse is azt akarja, most nem legyen meggondolatlan.

\- Bemegyünk a kórházba! – határozott az ezredes. – Hawkeye, maga velem jön! Acél, gyere te is! Breda, értesítse a Fürhert, gondolom, szeretné tudni a fejleményeket. A többiek itt maradnak, és megvárják, hátha a szakértők végre jutnak valamire az idegen pénzzel.

\- Ez az! – boxolt bele a levegő Ed, majd felállt, és követte az ezredes és a főhadnagy kettősét. Al mögötte lépkedett, aki sosem maradt távol a testvérétől. Ők összetartoztak.

Ahogy kiléptek az ajtón, és ráfordultak a folyosóra, a két fivér összenézett. Mindkettőjüknek ugyanaz járt a fejében, nevezetesen, vajon ki lehet ez a titokzatos Alice Morrison?


	2. Chapter 2

**Második fejezet**

Alice lassan kezdett magához térni. Az első dolog, amit érzékelt, hogy rettenetesen fájt a feje. Felnyögött, ahogy kinyitotta a szemét, és a fejéhez kapott. Meglepetten állapította meg a kötést a fején, hogy ágyban fekszik és fura szagból ítélve egy kórházban volt. Nem emlékezett rá, hogy került ide, az utolsó emléke az volt, hogy az utcán sétált a buszmegálló felé, egy utazótáskával és a rajzcuccaival a vállán. Hát persze! A szokásos, évi rajztáborba készült, ahová minden évben nyolcéves kora óta. Az volt az egyetlen hely, ahol nem néztek rá furán, nem nevezték torzszülöttnek, szörnyetegnek, dilisnek, nem bámulták meg és nem súgtak össze a háta mögött. Ahol nem közösítették ki olyasmiért, amiről egyáltalán nem tehetett.

Fogalma sem volt, hogy hol van, hogy került egy kórházi ágyba és mi történt vele pontosan. Próbált emlékezni, de iszonyatos fájdalom hasított a fejébe, így inkább felhagyott azzal, hogy megpróbálja felidézni, mi történt. Helyette körbenézett a szobában. Réginek tűnt, mintha a múlt század óta nem újították volna fel. Egyetlen ágy volt a szobában, amelyben feküdt, jobb felöl egy éjjeliszekrény volt, rajta egy vizeskancsó és egy pohár. Kissé távolabb egy barnára festett ajtó, amely a lány véleménye szerint a folyosóra vezethetett. Kissé távolabb, az egyik falnál egy barna színű kanapét pillantott meg, rajta krémszínű párnákkal. Mikor balra nézett, meglepetten pillantotta meg a karjából kiálló infúziós csövet, amely egy állványra helyezett tasakhoz volt csatolva. A bal karja majdnem könyékig be volt gipszelve, amiből arra következetett, hogy eltört. Sóhajtott egyet. Ezek szerint jó pár órája, vagy akár több napja is itt lehet. Vajon felhívta valaki az anyukáját? Vajon volt már látogatója? Bizonyára értesítették a családját, hiszen ilyen esetekben ez így szokás, nem? A gondolkodásba egészen belefáradt, és csak ekkor jutott eszébe, hogy nem látott nővérhívót. Sehol, pedig ilyesminek lennie kéne, ő legalábbis így tudta. De hiába kereste, nem találta sem az ágyban, sem az éjjeliszekrényen. Eszébe jutott, hogy talán nem számított súlyos esetnek, de hát, ha elájult, akkor annak kellett számítania. Talán balesetet szenvedett, de a fején, a bal csuklóján és a jobb oldalán kívül semmije sem fájt. Ugyan érzett némi tompa fájdalmat az egész testében, de ez lehetett attól is, hogy esetleg múlt a fájdalomcsillapító hatása, amit valószínűleg beadtak neki.

\- Hol a jó fenében lehetek? – suttogta csak úgy saját magának, és a nyakához nyúlt. Ám meglepetten kellett konstatálnia, hogy a mindig viselt, absztrakt mintás medál sehol. – A medálom! – kiáltott fel. – Hol van?!

A meglepettségtől megpróbált felülni, ám pont ekkor nyílt az ajtó, és egy idősebb, talán a negyvenes évei végén járó, fehérköpenyes férfi lépett be. Barna hajába már ősz tincsek vegyültek, csokoládébarna szemei meglepetten, de jóindulatúan tekintettek a lányra, ahogy odasietett az ágyhoz. Kezében egy aktát, vagy valami ahhoz hasonlót tartott.

\- Látom, végre felébredt, kisasszony – mondta. – De jobban tenné, ha nem ugrálna, vagy felszakadnak a sebei.

Alice felnézett a férfira, és hagyta magát visszanyomni fekvő helyzetbe. Értette, amit mondott neki, bár az akcentus furcsa volt, idegen. Még sosem hallott ilyet, így arra tudott csak gondolni, hogy valahol vidéken lehet. Igen, egy vidéki, angliai kórházban, ez pedig megmagyarázná a viharvert, idejétmúlt berendezést. Vidéken általában rosszabb volt a kórházi ellátás, mint Londonban, vagy a többi nagyvárosban.

\- Még be sem mutatkoztam, Dr. Robert Leonard vagyok, é vagyok a kezelőorvosa – mutatkozott be a férfi. – Meg tudná mondani a nevét, kisasszony?

\- Alice Morrison – mondta Alice. – Örvendek.

\- Hasonlóképpen, Miss Morrison – biccentett Dr. Leonard. – Meg tudná mondani a korát, az anyja nevét és hogy hol született? Elnézést, de tudni szeretném, hogy a feje nem szenvedett-e a látottaknál komolyabb károsodást. A jobb csuklója eltört, de rendbe fog jönni, ahogy a többi sérülés is. Tudja, szerencséje volt, kisasszony. Rosszabbul is járhatott volna. – Alice bólintott, és bár nem mutatta, a hallottak megijesztették.

\- Tizenhat éves vagyok, anyám neve Jennifer Morrison és Londonban születtem – válaszolta Alice az előbb feltett kérdésre, mire az orvos arca elkomorult. – Valami rosszat mondtam? – kérdezte aggódva a lány.

\- Nem, nem, semmit az égvilágon – rázta a fejét a férfi. – Vannak fájdalmai, kisasszony?

\- A fejem fáj, és a karom, meg egy kicsit az oldalam – válaszolt Alice, majd eszébe jutott valami. De megvárta, míg Dr. Leonard végez a jegyzeteléssel. – Kérdezhetek valamit? Hol vagyok, és mi történt velem?

Dr. Leonard nem válaszolt azonnal. Nem igazán tudta, mit mondhatna, hiszen Roy Mustang ezredes a lelkére kötötte, hogy semmiképpen se meséljen a lánynak a transzmutációs körről, valamint, hogy valójában milyen állapotban találták meg. De hazudni sem hazudhatott neki. Ráadásul volt valami fura ebben a lányban, amit még Dr. Leonard sem tudott megmagyarázni. Nem volt idevaló, ráadásul az orvos még sosem hallott London nevű helyről. Alice Morrison biztosan nem volt amestrisi, erre Dr. Leonard az orvosi diplomáját tette volna.

\- Sérülten találtak magára a városhatárban, de ennél többet én sem tudok – mondta végül Dr. Leonard, miután befejezte a jegyzetelést. – Úgy gondolták, idehozzák, mert ez a legjobban felszerelt kórház a Központi Városban.

\- Központi Város? – kérdezte Alice összevont szemöldökkel. Ezek szerint valaki megtámadhatta, vagy tényleg baleset volt. Érezte, hogy a férfi elhallgat valamit előle. Mindig is jók voltak a megérzései, és tudta, hogy nem téved. Volt valami, amit Dr. Leonard szándékosan titkolt előle. – Mégis… hol vagyok, Dr. Leonard?

\- A Központi Város katonai kórházában, Amestrisben – válaszolta az orvos, mire Alice félredöntötte a fejét. – Mond magának ez valamit?

\- Egyáltalán nem – rázta a fejét Alice. – Még sosem hallottam Amestris nevű helyről. – Mikor Dr. Leonard nem reagált, Alice egy újabb kérdést tett fel. – Mi a mai dátum?

\- Ezerkilencszáztizennégy, május hatodika – adta meg a felvilágosítást a férfi, mire Alice szemei elkerekedtek. Úgy érezte, rosszul hallotta, amit az előbb hallani vélt.

\- Ho… hogyan?! – kérdezte óvatosan Alice, miközben a hangja remegett. – Ezer… ezer… kilencszáz… tizen… négy?! – A dátum csak akadozva jött ki a száján, az agya próbálta feldolgozni a dolgot. – De… de… de hát ez… Ez nem lehet! Nem lehet! Nem! Nem lehet! Ez tévedés! Nem lehet! – hajtogatta egyre hangosabban.

Érezte, hogy valaki finoman megrázza, és egy hangot is hallott, de képtelen volt figyelni rá. Nem! Itt valami tévedés volt, egész biztos tévedés! Nem lehet! Képtelenség! Ez egy rossz tréfa, valaki megtréfálta. Igen, biztosan erről volt szó. Hogy is lehetne ezerkilencszáztizenötben?! Hiszen az időutazás képtelenség. Valószínűleg elájult, beütötte a fejét, ez az egész pedig egy álom. Pontosan, csak álmodik, és amikor felébred, otthon lesz a szobájában, az ágyában, az anyukája pedig reggelivel és egy csésze kakaóval fogja várni a konyhában. Mégis, valami belül, egy apró hang azt suttogta, hogy ez nem álom, hanem nagyon is a valóság. Egyik kezével a hajába túrt, a másikkal a medált kereste a nyakában, de nem találta, nem volt meg. Hallotta a hangot, amely beszélt hozzá, de képtelen volt figyelni, nem értette, mit mond, nem is akarta érteni. Csak haza akart menni. Nem akart itt lenni, és nem is tudta, hogy hol van az az itt. Egyre gyorsabban lélegzett, mintha maratont futott volna, a szívverése hevesebbé vált. Kezdett pánikba esni, pedig erre most nem volt idő.

\- Miss Morrison! – mondta határozottan Dr. Leonard. – Miss Morrison, figyeljen rám! Nincs semmi baj, próbáljon megnyugodni! Minden rendben lesz.

Alice a férfira nézett, és meglepetten vette észre, hogy ül. Mikor ült fel? Nem emlékezett rá, ahogy sok minden másra sem. A férfi szavai lassan eljutottak a tudatáig, és igyekezett megnyugodni. De ez elég nehezen ment, mindazok után, amiket hallott. Mikor végre elég nyugodtnak érezte magát, Dr. Leonard bólintott.

\- Jól van, minden rendben, kisasszony, nem lesz semmi baj – mondta a férfi. – Szeretném megkérdezni, hogy emlékszik-e valamire azelőtt, hogy elvesztette az eszméletét.

\- Nem… nem sokra… – vallotta be Alice. Még mindig kicsit remegett, az információ túl hirtelen jött. – Az… az utolsó emlékem, hogy… szóval… hogy… a buszra sietek. Tudja… a szokásos nyári rajztáborba készültem, mint az elmúlt nyolc évben mindig. De azután… nem emlékszem semmire.

\- Semmi baj, majd eszébe jut – mosolyodott el Dr. Leonard. – Én most megvizsgálom, aztán értesítenem kell a hatóságokat, hogy kegyed magához tért. Tudja, a nyomozás miatt. Az államiakat minden érdekli, ami… nos, ami a Központi Városban történik. Biztos feltesznek majd pár kellemetlen kérdést, de ne ijedjen meg. Roy Mustang ezredes szigorú ember, de van benne némi emberség. Nem kell tőle félnie. Legjobb tudomásom szerint, még nem evett embert.

Alice halványan elmosolyodott a pocsék tréfára, és hagyta, hogy Dr. Leonard megvizsgálja. De a félelmei nem múltak el. Egyáltalán nem nyugodott meg attól, hogy nyomoznak az ügyében, az meg pláne idegesítette, hogy egy ilyen magas rangú ember, mint egy ezredes vezeti az ügyet. Rossz előérzete volt, és az sajnos sosem hazudott. Nem tudta, hol van, hogy került ide és mikor. Nem tudott semmit, de abban kezdett teljesen biztos lenni, hogy ez nem álom. Talán elrabolták, és most egy idegen országban van, amelyről még nem hallott. De ki rabolta volna el, és miért? Nem voltak gazdagok, vagy befolyásosak. Az anyja egyszerű tanítónő volt, az apja pedig kamionsofőr, aki félévente egyszer jött haza. Igaz, hogy a bátyja, Daniel Oxfordban tanult, de ettől még nem voltak társadalmilag magas rangúak. Így nem értette, miért akarná bárki pont őrá tenni a kezét. Hacsak nem tévesztették össze valakivel, és végül a rablás balul sült el. Alice sóhajtott egyet. Túl sok krimit olvasott már, és az agyára mentek.

Dr. Leonard végzett, majd meghagyta Alice-nek, hogy pihenjen, az ügyeletes nővérke majd hamarosan benéz hozzá. Elköszöntek egymástól, az orvos távozott, Alice pedig magára maradt a gondolataival.

Roy Mustang ezredes Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy és az Elric fivérek társaságában végre megérkezett a kórházba, és a kis csapat elindult Dr. Leonard irodája felé. Amikor a doktor telefonált, hogy a beteg felébredt, a fekete hajú férfi egy percet sem vesztegetett, hiszen minél előbb a dolog végére akart járni. Remélte, hogy értékes információkat szedhet ki a lányból, főleg arra vonatkozóan, mik a nála talált különös tárgyak és ő maga honnan, mi célból érkezett. Ám sajnos, hamarosan kiderült, hogy talán hiába érkezett.

Miután egy kopogtatás és az irodába való bejutás után a doktor hellyel kínálta az hadsereg tagjait, nem telt bele sok idő, hogy rátérjen a lényegre.

\- Milyen állapotban van a beteg? – kérdezte Riza Hawkeye. Úgy tűnt a legésszerűbbnek, hogy a szőke főhadnagy vigye a szót, nehogy Mustang, vagy akár Ed, vagy Al olyasmit mondjanak, ami nem helyénvaló.

\- A körülményekhez képest jól – válaszolta a doktor. – Tudja a nevét, a korát, az anyja nevét és hogy hol született. De ezen kívül semmire sem emlékszik.

\- Semmire? – kérdezte hirtelen Ed. – Hogy érti ezt?

\- Ahogy mondom. Miss Morrison a saját elmondása szerint semmire sem emlékszik azután, hogy egy buszra igyekezett, amely egy rajztáborba vitte volna – mondta Dr. Leonard, miközben néhány aktát vett fel az asztaláról. – Az emlékezetkiesés nem ritka eset annál, akit ilyen erővel fejbe vágnak.

\- Úgy érti, megtámadták? – vette át a szót Roy.

\- Úgy vélem – biccentett az orvos, és átadta a jelentéseket az ezredesnek. Ed és Al egyből közelebb hajoltak, hogy ők is szemügyre vehessék. – Elég erős ütés lehetett valamilyen tompa tárggyal, amely részleges amnéziát idézett elő. Bár az amnéziát akár más is kiválthatta. Egy váratlan sokk, amely gátolja az elmét, hogy az emlékezzen. A háborút megjárt embereknél ez a tünet igen gyakori, de ezt maguk is tudják.

Az ezredes bólintott. Nem egyszer látott már katonákat, akik harcoltak az ishvali háborúban, és utána sok mindent elfelejtettek. Roy Mustang nem volt ostoba, és könnyen el tudta képzelni, hogy esetleg a lánnyal valami olyasmi történt, amire nemcsak nem tud, de nem is akar visszaemlékezni. Talán bántalmazták, vagy elrabolták, esetleg olyasmit látott, amit nem akart, és ez túl nagy megrázkódtatást jelentett számára. De ugyanakkor az amnéziát valóban okozhatta ütés is. Az aktából kiderült, hogy Alice több, kisebb-nagyobb sérülést szenvedett, de egyik sem életveszélyes. Bármi történt is vele, csodával határos módon, szinte karcolásokkal úszta meg.

\- Van még valami? – kérdezte Riza, miután visszaadták az aktát az orvosnak.

\- Igen, van – bólintott a doktor. – Amikor megmondtam neki, milyen dátum van, hiszen logikus dolog volt, hogy rákérdezett, a beteg igen izgatott lett.

\- Izgatott? – kapott a szón az ezredes. – Milyen értelemben?

\- Egyre azt hajtogatta, hogy ez lehetetlen, nem lehet, mint aki nem akarja elhinni, hogy ezerkilencszáztizennégy van. Teljesen magánkívül volt, alig tudtam megnyugtatni.

\- Ez különös, bár cseppet sem lenne szokatlan – gondolkodott félhangosan Ed.

\- Ezt hogy érted, bátyus? – kérdezte kíváncsian Al, aki egész eddig csendben figyelte a beszélgetést.

\- Lehet, hogy a balesete, vagy bármi miatt, ami vele történt, összekeveri a dátumokat – vélte az Acél alkimista. – Ez lehetséges, nem, Dr. Leonard?

\- Elképzelhető, de sajnos az agykutatás területén még nagyon gyerekcipőben járunk – mondta az idősebb férfi. – Az agy igen rejtélyes, azon kívül rendkívül összetett terület, amelyet csak mostanában kezdünk felfedezni. Még sok mindent nem tudunk, így előfordulhatnak tévedések – magyarázta. - Ezért kérem, legyenek vele türelmesek. Miss Morrison rendkívül zaklatott lelkiállapotban van, így ha erőszakosan próbálják kifaggatni, esetleg rosszabbodhat az állapota. Talán jó lenne, ha nem a fél hadsereg rontana rá, amíg nem érzi jobban magát, vagy nem emlékszik valamire.

\- Köszönjük, doktor, észben tartjuk – állt fel az ezredes, és a többiek is követték a példáját. – Hálásak vagyunk, hogy időt szakított ránk, és ha nem bánja, egyikünk azért finoman kikérdezné – mondta, miközben jelentőségteljesen Edre nézett, aki összehúzta a szemét. – Akkor, viszontlátásra, doktor!

\- Viszontlátásra! – biccentett Dr. Leonard, majd a kis csapat távozott.

A folyosóra érve Ed sóhajtott egyet. Igen, tudta, hogy neki kell majd kikérdeznie a lányt, hiszen az orvosnak igaza volt. Ha Alice most egyenruhát lát, csak még jobban felidegesíti magát, amit az ezredes is el akart kerülni. De nem kellett volna ilyen nyíltan közölnie. Mindazonáltal azt is tudta, hogy most nem viheti Alt. Ha a beteg tényleg olyan sokkos állapotban volt, mint ahogy Dr. Leonard említette, akkor egy két lábon járó páncél csak olaj lenne a tűzre.

\- Acél, légy körültekintő! – mondta Mustang.

\- Az leszek, nem kell mondania! – mordult fel bosszúsan Ed, majd Alhoz fordult. – Al, sajnálom, de ezt egyedül kell végigcsinálnom. Ha Alice Morrison tényleg olyan állapotban van, ahogy a doktor mondta, akkor…

\- Megértem, bátyus – bólintott a fiatalabb fivér. – Majd kinn megvárlak, és később elmondod, amit megtudtál.

\- Köszönöm! – mosolyodott el hálásan a szőke fiú, majd biccentett Roy és Riza felé és elindult a folyosón. Igencsak kíváncsi volt már erre a titokzatos lányra.

Alice lassan megnyugodott, ahogy egyedül maradt. Időközben egy nővér is ellenőrizte, hozott neki enni, valamint egy kis üveg tejet, megkérdezte, van-e még szüksége valamire, majd magára hagyta. Alice beletúrt a hajába, miután végzett az étkezéssel. Nem tudta elhinni. Tényleg ezerkilencszáztizennégy lenne? Hiszen akkor már zajlania kéne az első világháborúnak, de minden olyan békésnek tűnt. Kíváncsi volt, hol lehet ez az Amestris nevű hely, amit Dr. Leonard említett. Talán az egész egy buta tréfa, vagy egy tévéműsor, de sehol sem látott kamerákat. Kandi kamera lenne? És az akcentus… Angolnak tűnt, de sosem hallott még ilyesfajta akcentust életében, még vidéken sem. Sőt, akkor sem, amikor négy éve New Yorkban töltött két hetet valami rokonánál. De legalább nem egy idegen nyelv volt, ami némileg megnyugtatta.

Begipszelt csuklójára nézett, és valahogy örült neki, amiért nem a jobbat törte el. Akkor sem enni, sem rajzolni nem tudna, sem semmi mást csinálni. Még az sem lepte meg, hogy semmilyen holmija nincs itt, sem a rajztömbje, sem a laptopja, de még a mobilja sem. Ha tényleg nyomoznak az ügyében, akkor a rendőrség biztos mindent lefoglalt és majd visszakapja, ha lezárták az ügyet. Vagy ha kiderül, hogy semmi olyasmit nem rejteget, amit az emberek rejtegetni szoktak. Sóhajtott egyet, majd az ablak felé fordult. Szép, napos idő volt odakinn, a szellő lágyan lengette a fehér színű függönyt. Amennyire meg tudta állapítani, nem a földszinten volt, talán a második, vagy harmadik emeleten. Szeretett volna felállni, de amikor megpróbálta, éles fájdalom hasított az oldalába, így letett eme szándékáról.

\- Túl valódinak tűnik az egész – állapította meg végül. – De időutazás? Áh! Nem akarom elhinni! – rázta a fejét keservesen, majd hirtelen kopogtatást hallott. – Szabad!

Az ajtó nyílt, és egy szőke hajú, alacsony termetű fiú lépett be a szobába. Ami elsőre feltűnt Alice-nak, hogy a fiú nem is volt magasabb nála. Gyönyörű borostyánszínű szemei voltak, hosszú haja hátul össze volt fonva. Ruhaként fekete bakancsot, fekete nadrágot és felsőt, piros, hosszú kabátot és fehér kesztyűt viselt. Sokkoló látvány volt, mint aki bandából szabadult. Ahogy közelebb jött, és szóra nyitotta a száját, Alice szemei elkerekedtek. A fiú… más volt! Alice nem tudta, honnan tudja, de egyszerűen biztos volt benne. Másmilyen volt, olyan volt benne, aminek nem lett volna szabad ott lennie. Hirtelen látta is. Szürkés színű volt, kavargó valami, aminek nem volt meghatározott alakja, de ott volt a fiú körül, mint egy absztrakt burok, de nem igazán tudott nevet adni neki. Alice két kézzel szorította a takarót, ahogy várt, míg a jelenség eltűnik. Ez nagyjából fél perccel később be is következett, csak akkor vette észre, hogy a fiú mellette áll és aggodalmas tekintettel néz rá.

\- Minden rendben? – kérdezte a szőke.

\- Ki… vagy… mi a frászkarika vagy te? – suttogta rémülten Alice, miközben igyekezett az ágy másik oldalára húzódni. Hát újra megtörtént!


	3. Chapter 3

**Harmadik fejezet**

Ed döbbenten állt, és csak nézte az ágyban reszkető, fekete hajú lányt. Nem tudta, mit csináljon, el sem tudta képzelni, mi válthatta ki Alice-nál ezt a fajta reakciót. Talán félt az alkimistáktól? Elképzelhető lett volna, hiszen voltak emberek, akik tartottak tőlük. Ed nem egyszer tapasztalta, milyen gyanakvás, félelem járta át néha az embereket, ha megmondta, hogy ő maga alkimista. Bár az alkímia teljesen természetes és elfogadott volt, voltak olyanok, akik valamiféle rossz ómenként tekintettek erre a dologra. Esetleg Alice-nek rossz tapasztalatai voltak, bár ahogy Ednek hirtelen eszébe jutott, a lány azt kérdezte tőle "Mi a fene vagy?", ami elgondolkodtatta az ifjú alkimistát. Talán… az ágyban reszkető személy még sosem találkozott alkimistákkal, vagy sosem hallott az alkímiáról? Ed óvatosan tett egy tétova lépést az ágy felé, de Alice azonmód jobban összehúzta magát.

\- Ne gyere közelebb! – mondta a lány riadtan, mire Ed megtorpant. Nem akarta őt még jobban halálra rémiszteni – Mi a fene vagy te, he?!

Ed nem tudta, mit válaszoljon, csak sóhajtott egyet. Ha Alice nem ismeri az alkímiát, akkor bajosan fogja megmagyarázni neki a dolgot. Alice a maga részéről nem mozdult, de úgy szorította a takarót, hogy az ujjai egészen elfehéredtek belé, miközben le sem vette a szemét a szőke fiúról. Fogalma sem volt, mit látott, mert a fiú nem volt szellem, vagy boszorkány, esetleg lidérc, vagy manó, amiket Alice annyiszor látott Londonban és azon kívül. Gyűlölte a képességét, amely már azóta megvolt neki, mióta az eszét tudta. Ha normális lett volna, nem közösítik ki az iskolában, nem bántalmazzák annyit, nem hívják torzszülöttnek, korcsnak, hanem neki is lennének barátai, mint mindenki másnak. Pont ezért szerette a nyári rajztábort, mert ott két hétre végre megszabadult a zaklatóitól és bántalmazóitól. A táborbeliek kedvesek voltak, ők nem mutogattak rá ujjal, bár Alice már félt barátkozni, vagy megbízni bárkiben is. Nem engedett közel senkit magához, nehogy csalódnia kelljen. De mégis, ez a két hét volt minden évben élete legszebb időszaka. Most meg ennek is vége szakadt valami miatt, amit nem értett, és nem is akart mást, mint hazamenni.

\- Alice? – hallott egy halk hangot, majd rájött, hogy a fiú beszélt. – Így hívnak, igaz? – kérdezte óvatosan a fiú, mire Alice bólintott. Nem kérdezte, honnan tudja a nevét. – A nevem Edward Elric – mutatkozott be a másik. – De mindenki csak Ednek hív. Nem akarlak bántani, nem kell félned tőlem.

\- Biztos? – kérdezte bátortalanul Alice, mire Ed bólintott. Alice normális esetben nem bízott volna meg benne, de a fiú tekintete nyílt és őszinte volt, nem látott benne ártó szándékot. De ettől még tudta, hogy óvatosnak kell lennie. – Oké.

Ed halványan elmosolyodott, miközben próbált rájönni, hogy vajon Alice milyen akcentussal beszélhet. Egyértelműen nem cretai volt, se nem aerugói, vagy drachmai. A xingit is kizárta, hiszen a másik egyértelműen nem onnan származott. De a fiatal alkimista hiába törte a fejét, nem tudott rájönni a dolog nyitjára. Pedig sokfelé járt már élete során, sokféle akcentust hallott, de ilyet, mint amellyel Alice beszélt, még soha. Talán a lány tényleg egy távoli országból származott, gondolkodott el, és onnan került ide.

\- Elnézést! – szólalt meg hirtelen Alice, ami kirángatta Edet a gondolatai közül. – Nem mintha meg akarnálak zavarni, de elárulnád, hogy mégis mit keresel itt? Mert úgy érzem, hogy ez nem éppen egy udvariassági látogatás akar lenni. Vagy tévedek?

\- Ne haragudj, elfeledkeztem magamról – kuncogott fel zavartan Ed, és megvakarta a tarkóját. Alice elmosolyodott, amit a szőke jó jelnek vett. – Igazad van, nem éppen egy udvariassági látogatás miatt vagyok itt. Igazából – mondta, és a hangja komolyra váltott – állami alkimista vagyok.

\- Hogy… mi vagy? – kérdezte Alice, aki azt hitte, rosszul hall. Előbb egy fura hely, amiről azt állítják, hogy egy Amestris nevű ország ezerkilencszáztizennégyben, most meg ez a fiú azt állítja, hogy alkimista. Mi jöhet még? Űrlények? Démonok? Vagy valami még rosszabb? – Mert attól tartok, rosszul értettem. Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy... alkimista vagy.

\- Azt – biccentett Ed, és elővett egy zsebórát. – Itt a bizonyíték. Minden alkimista ilyet hord, akik beléptek a hadseregbe.

Alice kíváncsian nézte az ezüstszínű órát, amelynek számlapján egy szörny dombornyomásos képe díszelgett. Látott már ilyen órát, ha nem is ilyen díszeset, mert a nagypapájának is volt egy hasonló. Bár annak a fedelén nem volt semmi.

\- Szép óra – biccentett Alice, majd témát váltott. – Szóval, akkor tudsz aranyat csinálni, vagy mi? Vagy életelixírt? Vagy valamit?

\- Nem, nem! – rázta a fejét riadtan Ed. – Az aranycsinálás és az örök élet vize a leghatalmasabb tabuk közé tartoznak! Tilos őket művelni, mégis hogy jutott ilyen az eszedbe?! Talán találkoztál olyannal, aki ilyesmit tett? – kérdezte, és gyanakodva húzta össze a szemét.

\- Egyáltalán nem – válaszolta Alice olyan nyugodtan, ahogy képes volt rá, bár a szíve elkezdett hevesen dobogni és érezte, hogy az idegességtől felszökik a vérnyomása. – Mindössze egy könyvben olvastam valahol, de ezek szerint tévedtem. Szóval, nálatok ez az alkimista dolog teljesen normális? – kíváncsiskodott, mert kezdte megérteni, hogy mit is láthatott Ed körül. Ha Ed valóban alkimista volt, akkor talán a képességét látta. Ez nem lett volna szokatlan, bár nem nyugtatta meg túlságosan.

\- Nem mindenki ért hozzá – jelentette ki Ed, aki közelebb lépett az ágyhoz, és helyet foglalt a széken. – Sokat kell tanulni hozzá, és nem megy mindenkinek. De én és az öcsém elsőrangú alkimisták vagyunk! Úgy bizony! – mondta büszkén, és Alice-nak vissza kellett fognia magát, hogy ne nevessen fel. Ed úgy feszített a széken, mint egy büszke kiskakas, pedig nem lehetett idősebb nála.

\- Bizonyítsd be! – mondta Alice. – Elhiszem, hogy alkimista vagy, ha bebizonyítod.

\- Jó, de ha meggyőződtél róla, hogy nem hazudok, te is válaszolsz pár kérdésemre? – kérdezte Ed.

\- Áll az alku! – egyezett bele a lány, aki tudta, nem sok választása van. Hiszen ha Ed valóban a hadsereg embere, akkor valószínűleg ki akarja kérdezni, hogy mi történt vele, honnan jött és hasonlók. Akkor pedig válaszolnia kell, ha nem akar bajba kerülni.

Ed körbenézett, majd a tekintete megakadt az éjjeliszekrényen levő virágvázán. Kis váza volt, fehér színű, rajta körben apró, kék virágokkal. Elmosolyodott, majd összecsapta a kezét, és a vázához nyúlt. Alice döbbenten, elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte, ahogy fehér fény villan, majd a váza helyén kék pöttyökkel tarkított tehén állt. Pillanatokig csak döbbenten bámulta a porcelántehenet, majd mikor Ed felvette, és felé nyújtotta, elvette. Forgatta, tapogatta, de nem hitt a szemének. Az egész olyan volt, mint valami varázslat. Olvasott az alkímiáról valami könyvben odahaza, de ott mindig az aranycsinálásról, meg az örök élet elixírjéről írtak. De ez valami más volt.

\- Ezt hogy csináltad? – kérdezte végül Alice, miközben még mindig a kezében fogta a tárgyat. – Varázslattal?

\- Ez az alkímia – magyarázta türelmesen Ed, mint egy tanár a diáknak. Nem akarta túlbonyolítani a dolgot, így igyekezett olyan egyszerűen fogalmazni, ahogy képes volt rá. – Anyag átalakítás. Egy bizonyos anyagból másikat teremteni, ez az alkímia. De valamit fel kell áldoznod, hogy valami mást hozhass létre, mert semmiből nem lehet valamit teremteni. Ez az Egyenértékűség Elve.

\- Szóval – kezdte óvatosan Alice -, akkor most feláldoztad a vázát, hogy létrehozd ezt itt? – kérdezte a porcelántehénre mutatva, mire Ed bólintott. – Nem igazán értem a dolgot, de én nem is vagyok alkimista – vont vállat, bár ez most már sok mindent megmagyarázott számára, amit nem akart elmondani Ednek. Legalábbis még nem. Nem bízott a fiúban, számára a bizalom és a barátság olyan dolgok voltak, amelyeket nem osztogatott csak úgy bárkinek. – És most, hogy bizonyítottál, ahogy ígértem, válaszolok a kérdéseidre.

A fiatal alkimista bólintott. Igazság szerint, nem akarta kifaggatni a lányt, de muszáj volt. Ő is hallani akarta azt, amit Alice Dr. Leonardnak mondott. Ha neki is ugyanazokat a válaszokat adja, akkor talán nem hazudik. Végül elszánta magát, hogy feltegye a kényes kérdéseket, amelyeket nem halogathatott már tovább.

A Parancsokságon Jean Havoc hadnagy és az osztag többi tagja még mindig a különös szerkezetet bámulta a Windows XP kiírással. Ugyan Kain Fuery főtörzsőrmester, aki a katonai kommunikációért volt felelős felajánlotta, hogy esetleg kitalál valamit, amivel végre többet megtudhatnak a tárgyról, de a többiek lehurrogták.

\- Az ezredes azt mondta, hogy amíg vissza nem jönnek, senki se nyúljon hozzá – mondta Heymans Breda őrnagy. – A végén még valami kárt okozunk vele, és amúgy sem tudjuk, hogy a szerkezet nem robban-e fel, ha maceráljuk. Én azt mondom, hagyjuk békén.

\- Én is ezen a véleményen vagyok – biccentett Vato Falman altiszt. – Nem tudjuk, mi ez a dolog, lehet, hogy veszélyes. És sajnos, az egyetlen, aki tudná kezelni, jelenleg a kórházban fekszik.

\- Kíváncsi vagyok, hogy vajon az ezredesék ki tudtak-e szedni valamit a lányból – vélekedett Havoc, miközben egy újabb cigarettára gyújtott. Ha jól számolta, egy órán belül a hatodikra, ami még nála is rekord volt. – Én kellettem volna oda, én tudok bánni a hölgyekkel – vigyorodott el, de a többiek csak lemondóan sóhajtottak.

\- Hé! Valami történik a géppel! – kiáltott fel hirtelen Fuery, mire mindenki odakapta a tekintetét. A kék háttér villant kettőt, aztán elsötétedett.

Fuery azonnal megnyomta azt a gombot, amit Ed is a legutolsó alkalommal, mikor próbálkozott, de semmi. Abszolút semmi nem történt, a szemüveges katona pedig kétségbe volt esve. Hát még a többiek. Az apró termetű, kommunikációs tiszt arra gondolt, hogy a szerkezet talán elromlott. De hát hozzá sem értek!

\- Elromlott? – kérdezte Breda, mintegy szót adva a többiek aggodalmának.

\- Nem tudom – rázta a fejét Fuery. – Én hozzá sem értem, és más sem. – Aztán eszébe jutott valami. – Talán lekapcsolt, vagy mi. Biztos elfogyott benne az áram, vagy bármi hajtotta is. A tulajdonosa bizonyára tudni fogja.

\- De valószínűleg előbb látja a kis szerkezetet, amit utoljára Ed nézegetett olyan bőszen – vetette fel Havoc. – Az ugyanis eltűnt. A büdös kölyök lenyúlta az orrunk előtt.

A többiek összenéztek, és mind ugyanarra gondoltak. Ha ezt Mustang ezredes, vagy még rosszabb esetben, Hawkeye hadnagy megtudja, akkor mindannyian szorulni fognak. Nem is kicsit. Azt pedig egyikük sem szerette volna.

Ed nem igazán tudta, hogyan fogjon hozzá. Persze, hallgatott már ki gyanúsítottakat, de azokról tudta, hogy bűnözők. Ám az ágyban ülő, szemmel láthatóan még mindig összezavarodott lány semmiképpen sem tűnt ártó szándékúnak. Persze, álcázhatta is a szándékait, a fiatal alkimista mégsem érezte úgy, hogy a lány bármire képes lenne. Mégis meg kellett tudnia, a saját fülével akarta hallani azt, amit Alice már egyszer az orvosnak is elmondott. Csak így szűrhette le, hogy a lány hazudik-e, vagy igazat mond.

\- Elmondanád nekem, hogy is kerültél ide? – kérdezte végül, és egy kis jegyzetfüzetet, valamint egy tollat kapott elő a kabátzsebéből. – Tudom, hogy Dr. Leonardnak már elmondtad, de szeretném, ha nekem is elmesélnéd. Ez a munkámhoz tartozik.

\- Szóval, te valamiféle katonai rendőr vagy? – kérdezte Alice, mire Ed bólintott. A fiúnak semmi kedve nem volt hosszadalmas magyarázatokba bonyolódnia, és úgy érezte, a katonai rendőr az a kifejezés, amit Alice is megért. Nem akarta részletezni, vagy legalábbis nem most, hogy pontosan mik is egy állami alkimista feladatai. Ez egyébként sem tartozott Alice-re. – Nem emlékszem, hogy kerültem ide – kezdte Alice, mire Ed jegyzetelni kezdett. – Az utolsó emlékem, hogy június huszadika van, reggel fél kilenc én pedig éppen a buszmegállóba tartottam. Aznap kezdődött a szokásos, két hetes rajztábor, amire minden évben elmegyek. Még emlékszem, hogy elhaladtam Mr. Arthur Holland háza előtt, egy sarokra a buszmegállótól, de aztán semmire sem emlékszem.

\- Értem – biccentett Ed, aki mindent leírt, amit a lány mondott. – Most ez lehet, hogy furcsán fog hangzani, de milyen évet írtak, amikor ez történt?

\- Természetesen kettőezer-hármat – jött a válasz, mire Ed kezében megállt a toll írás közben. A fiú döbbent tekintettel meredt Alice-re, de nem szólt.

Kettőezer-három! Ed nem tudta elhinni, amit hallott. Hangosan ugyan nem mondott semmit, de a fejében veszett módon kattogtak a fogaskerekek. Az jutott eszébe, hogy vagy Alice hazudik, bármilyen okból kifolyólag is, vagy – ami egyszerűen képtelenségnek tűnt -, az ágyban helyet foglaló személy időutazó. De még ő is tudta, hogy az időutazás egyrészt lehetetlen, másrészt tabu is. Az egyik legszentebb tabu, hiszen, ha valaki visszautazik az időben, és bármi kárt okoz a múltban, annak a jövőben beláthatatlan következményei lehetnek. De azzal is tisztában volt, hogy nem kérdezheti meg egyszerűen Alice-től, hogy időutazó-e, hiszen azzal csak újabb bonyodalmakat okozna. De tudta, hogy Alice akár hazudhat is, hogy akár kém is lehet. Mégpedig drachmai kém, amitől Roy Mustang ezredes a legjobban tartott. Mégsem akarta azonnal a legrosszabbat feltételezni a lányról. Bár Ed jóval gyanakvóbb volt, mint az öccse, de sosem vont le úgy azonnal következtetéseket, hogy mindent alaposan meg ne vizsgált volna. És most valami azt súgta neki, hogy valami nagyon nagy dolog lappang a háttérben. Éppen csak még nem tudta, hogy mi az.

\- És honnan jöttél? Melyik országból? – jött az újabb kérdés Edtől, aki úgy döntött, jobb, ha megpróbál minél többet megtudni a lánytól.

\- Nagy-Britanniából, vagyis egész pontosan Angliából – mondta Alice. – Bár nem értem, mi szükség megkérdezni, hiszen ez rajta van a diákigazolványomon. Egyébként, ha tudni akarod, Londonban születtem és ott is élek – tette hozzá, mintegy mellékesen.

\- Életemben nem hallottam még London, vagy Anglia nevű helyről – vallotta be Ed.

\- Én pedig sosem hallottam még Amestris nevű országról, sem állami alkimistákról – mondta Alice. – Fogalmam sincs, hogy hol vagyok pontosan, hogy kerültem ide, én csak haza szeretnék menni! – tette hozzá kétségbeesetten, és érezte, hogy a szemét szúrják a könnyek.

Elfordult, Ed pedig tehetetlenül ült egyhelyben. Nem tudta, mit kéne tennie, vagy mondania, teljesen tanácstalan volt. Valahogy sajnálta Alice-t, tudta, milyen borzalmas dolog, ha az ember nem tudja, mit tegyen, vagy ha nincs hová hazamennie. A lány szemmel láthatóan zaklatott volt, így Ed úgy gondolta, hogy ideje lenne, ha talán mára felfüggesztené a kérdezősködést. Elvégre nem akarta felzaklatni a sérültet. Alice csak pár órája ébredt fel, és még pihenésre volt szüksége. Sóhajtott egyet, majd felállt.

Ne haragudj, nem akartalak megbántani, Alice – mondta Ed, mire a lány felé fordult, és megtörölte könnyes arcát. – Hé, ne sírj! – rémült meg a fiú.

\- Nem, semmi baj, csak… egy kicsit fáradt vagyok – mondta a lány, és a hangján hallatszott, hogy valóban az. – Nem lenne gond, ha elnapolnánk kicsit a kihallgatás végét?

\- Persze, semmi baj, úgyis éppen menni akartam. Még nekem is dolgom van – nevetett fel idegesen Ed, ami Alice-t is mosolyra késztette. – Remélem, hogy hamarosan jobban leszel.

\- Én is – biccentett Alice.

Ed elköszönt, majd magára hagyta a lányt. Csak odakinn jutott eszébe, hogy a kis szerkezet, amit meglovasított a Parancsnokságról és ami valószínűleg Alice tulajdonát képezte, a zsebében lapul. De csak vállat vont, hiszen majd megkérdezi tőle máskor, hogy mi ez. Így legalább volt még egy oka, hogy meglátogassa, mert úgy érezte, hogy Alice Morrison nagyon, de nagyon különleges személy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Negyedik fejezet**

Ed elgondolkodva sétált végig a folyosón, Dr. Leonard irodája felé tartva. Alice mondandója teljesen összecsengett azzal, amit eddig hallottak, de úgy érezte, van itt valami, amit a lány nem mondott el. Nem mintha szándékosan tagadni akarta volna, inkább olyan volt az egész, mintha nem tudta volna elmondani. Edet pedig nyugtalanította a dolog, sokkal jobban, mint eddig bármi. Érezte, hogy nem sima balesetről van szó, hanem valami sokkal többről, amelynek esetleg köze lehet a Bölcsek Kövéhez is. Megtapogatta a zsebébe rejtett, apró tárgyat, és nem tudott nem gondolni rá, hogy vajon mi lesz, ah Mustang megtudja, hogy elvette. Kaján vigyor kúszott az arcára, mikor maga elé képzelte az ezredes ábrázatát. Hiába, szeretett borsot törni a felettese orra alá, akivel azóta nem rokonszenvezett, mióta a vonatos eset után találkoztak. Igaz, hogy már majdnem négy év eltelt azóta, de Edben még mindig élt a gyanú, hogy Mustang szándékosan szállította fel őt és Alt pont arra a vonatra, amelyen a terroristák tartózkodtak. Tesztelni akarta őket, de könnyen ott is hagyhatták volna a fogukat.

Hirtelen megpillantotta Alt, aki egy padon ült a folyosón, és úgy tűnt, ideges. Már amennyire egy páncélon érzelmek látszottak, de Ed az évek során már megtanult olvasni a jelekből. Fivére lépteinek zajára Al az idősebb fiú felé fordította a fejét, majd felállt. Megvárta, míg Ed odaér hozzá, csak azután tette fel a kérdést.

\- Nos? – kérdezte Al, mikor Ed megtorpant mellette.

\- Semmi – rázta a fejét az idősebb Elric fivér. – Alice pont azt mondta nekem is, amit Dr. Leonardnak, szóval nem vagyunk közelebb. Talán a doktornak igaza van, és Alice-t valamiféle erős sokk érhette, amitől nem emlékszik semmire.

\- Nos, én nem tudom – mondta elgondolkodva Al -, de nem lehetséges, hogy valaki nem akarja, hogy emlékezzen?

Ed felvonta a szemöldökét, de nem válaszolt, bár való igaz, neki is megfordult a fejében a dolog. Azt nem gondolta, hogy Alice hazudik, de ő is gondolt már rá, hogy talán valaki elintézte, hogy a lány ne emlékezzen semmire. Mindenesetre, az a London nevű hely, amit említett, nem volt ismerős a fiatal alkimista számára, de úgy döntött, utánanéz, hátha egy idegen városról, vagy országról van szó, amelyről még nem hallott. Legjobb tudomása szerint Amestrisen kívül csak Cretában beszélték az amestriszi nyelvet, de hát ki tudhatta, hogy esetleg nincsenek-e más országok is, ahol ugyanezt a nyelvet használják.

\- Mire gondolsz, bátyus? – kérdezte Al, kizökkentve Edet a gondolataiból. – Nagyon elgondolkodtál.

\- Csak azon morfondíroztam, amit az előbb mondtál – válaszolta Ed az öccsére. – Van benne valami, csak az a kérdés, miért akarná bárki törölni valaki emlékeit. Hacsak nincs rá különösen jó oka.

\- Mint például? – faggatózott a fiatalabb fivér.

\- Nem tudom – vont vállat a szőke. – Előbb nézzünk utána ennek a London nevű helynek, amit Alice említett, hátha rájövünk valamire. És nem ártana beszámolni az ezredesnek sem, bár nem tudtam meg semmi újat, amit eddig ne tudtunk volna.

\- De így legalább a beszámolók tényleg egyeznek – mondta megnyugtató hangon Al, de Ed csak fújt egyet. – Hé, rosszabb is lehetett volna.

Ed ne válaszolt, csak bosszúsan sóhajtott egyet, aztán a két fivér elindult vissza az irodába. Ideje volt, hogy Ed jelentést tegyen, még ha nem is tudott meg semmi újat.

Ed jól számított, Mustang nem volt túlságosan boldog, hogy semmi újat nem tudott meg. Hát még akkor milyen patáliát csapott, amikor visszatértek a Parancsnokságra, és kiderült, hogy a kis dolog, amiről nem tudták, hogy micsoda, eltűnt. Az Acél alkimistának volt annyi esze, hogy ne mondja meg, ő vitte el, és a többiek is tartottak annyira a szőkétől, hogy ne adják ki. Lehet, hogy Ed alig tizenöt éves volt, de az ezredes egységéből senki sem szerette vele összeakasztani a bajszát. Riza Hawkeye volt az egyetlen, aki Mustangon kívül utasítgatta a fiút, de mivel ő sem tudott semmiről, így Ed biztonságban volt.

\- Kutassák át az irodát! Ha kell az egész épületet is, de kerítsék elő a tárgyat! – adta ki az utasítást Mustang, mire mindenki munkához látott, még Ed is, bár ő csak úgy tett, mintha dolgozna.

\- És mi lesz, ha esetleg nem lesz meg? – kérdezte félénken Kain Fuery, bár tisztában volt vele, hogy már maga a kérdés is veszélyes volt.

\- Akkor számítanunk kell rá, hogy bizony nagy bajban leszünk – adta meg a választ Riza, majd kibiztosította a pisztolyát. – Úgyhogy folytassák a kutatást, lusta banda, ne az időt lopják, ha nem akarnak olyan lyukasak lenni, mint egy sajt!

Figyelmeztetésként azért elsütött pár lövést, mire az egység minden tagja, beleértve Edet és Alt is, gyorsabb munkába kezdett. Mindenki tisztában volt vele, hogy amennyiben a szóban forgó tárgy nem kerül elő, annak súlyos következményei lesznek. Ez az ügy már szinte nemzetbiztonsági volt, hiszen a Führer személyesen is vizsgálódott Alice Morrison után. Ez nyílt titok volt, de senki sem beszélt róla.

\- Bátyus, ugye nem te vetted el az eszközt? – kérdezte suttogva Alphonse, miközben Eddel az egyik szekrényt húzták el, hogy mögé nézhessenek.

\- Ugyan, hová gondolsz, Al? Hát tennék én ilyesmit? – nézett Ed olyan ártatlan arccal az öccsére, ahogy csak tőle telt.

\- Hát… – gondolkodott el a fiatalabb fivér, aki már nemegyszer szemtanúja volt, amikor a bátyja zsebre vágott ezt-azt egy nyomozás alatt. – Nem vagyok biztos benne, hacsak nem azért tetted, mert túlságosan kíváncsi vagy. Jaj, bátyus, mikor nő be a fejed lágya?! – sopánkodott a páncél.

\- Nem egyhamar – kuncogott halkan a szőke, mire Al csak sóhajtott egyet. Túl jól ismerte már a bátyját. – De erről Mustangnak egy szót se! Ki akarom deríteni, mit tud ez a szerkezet, és így okom is lesz rá, hogy meglátogassam Alice-t. Úgy érzem, bizonyos dolgokra csak ő képes választ adni nekünk.

Al csak bólintott, és nem tett fel több kérdést. Tudta, hogy felesleges addig, amíg az ezredes figyeli őket, pedig roppant kíváncsi volt, hogy milyen is Alice. Ő maga nem mehetett be, nem akarta felzaklatni a lányt, és úgy érezte, a bátyja eltitkol előle valamit. De még nem kérdezhetett rá. Eközben Edet még mindig az foglalkoztatta, amit Alice arcán látott, amikor belépett hozzá. A lány egyértelműen megijedt tőle, ráadásul azt kérdezte, _"Mi a fene vagy te?!",_ mintha nem egy emberhez, hanem valami állathoz, vagy lényhez beszélne. Ed nem értette a dolgot, mert bár látott már olyat, aki az alkímia láttán megijedt, de ilyet még sosem tapasztalt. Mintha Alice látott volna valamit, amit más nem. Az ifjú alkimista tudta, hiszen olvasott róla, hogy vannak olyanok, akiknek különleges képességeik vannak, bár nem alkimisták, de még sosem találkozott ilyen emberrel. Csak arra tudott gondolni, hogy Alice-nek lehetnek rejtett képességei, de ezen gondolatát nem osztotta meg még az öccsével sem. Úgy gondolta vár, míg a végére nem tud járni a dolognak, hiszen ez most nagyon izgatta a fantáziáját.

\- Minden rendben, bátyus? – Alphonse hangja rángatta ki a gondolatai közül, és mikor felnézett, úgy vette észre, mintha a páncél aggódna miatta. Ekkor jött rá, hogy percek óta egy helyben áll, és a falat bámulja, mintha az olyan érdekes lenne.

\- Persze, persze – vigyorodott el Ed, és megpaskolta Al karját. – Csak elgondolkodtam egy kicsit. Semmiség az egész.

\- Gondolom Alice Morrisonról – szólalt meg Roy Mustang is, mire Ed és Al a férfi felé fordultak. – Nagy kár, hogy semmi újat nem tudtunk meg tőle. Legközelebb én magam kérdezem ki, hátha eredményre jutok. A Führer így is kíváncsian várja a fejleményeket.

\- A Führer?! – kérdezte döbbenten Ed, mire az ezredes bólintott.

Ed csak egyetlen alkalommal, az alkimista vizsgán találkozott King Bradley Führerrel, a hadsereg vezetőjével, de az a találkozás még élénken élt benne. Még most is megborzongott, ha eszébe jutott az erőt, és tekintélyt sugárzó, idősödő férfi, aki valószínűleg nem a két szép szeméért kapta a rangját. Persze Edet nem kellett volna, hogy meglepje, hogy a Führert érdekli a dolog, hiszen egy ilyen horderejű ügy nem történt minden nap, még a Központi Városban sem.

\- Azért legyen kíméletes, ezredes – szólalt meg Al. – Ahogy hallottam, Alice össze van zavarodva egy kicsit.

\- Ó, nem fogom bántani – kuncogott Mustang, majd gyorsan az egyik irat fölé hajolt, mintha nagyon dolgozna, amikor megérezte magán Riza vészjósló tekintetét. – Megvan már az az eszköz?

\- Még nincs, uram – jelentette Jean Havoc hadnagy, a hangján pedig hallani lehetett, hogy jót mulat magában. – De tudja, hogy van az elveszett tárgyakkal. Akkor bukkannak fel, amikor a legkevésbé várná az ember.

Jelentőségteljesen Edre kacsintott, aki nyelt egyet, mint aki pontosan tudja, hogy bajban van. Nem mintha aggódott volna, de Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy jóvoltából még nem szeretett volna búcsút venni az életétől.

Alice egyedül üldögélt az ágyban. A nővérek voltak olyan kedvesek, és hoztak neki pár magazint, amit olvasgathatott, de a lányt nem nagyon kötötték le. Sosem volt oda sem a divatlapokért, sem a bulvárújságokért, amelyekben nem írtak másokról, mint üresfejű sztárocskákról, meg a legújabb ruha- és sminktrendekről. A többi lány az iskolában persze falta ezeket a szennylapokat, és a szünetekben, valamint ebédidőben jól kitárgyalták a hírességeket, a legújabb divattrendeket, amelyekből Alice kimaradt. Persze ő is szeretett csinosan öltözködni, mint a többi, vele egykorú lány, de nem rohant azonnal a plázába, ha valami újdonság megjelent a piacon. Ő az egyszerűség és a praktikusság híve volt, és az anyja egyébként sem tűrt volna meg semmiféle olyan göncöt a szekrényében, amitől laza erkölcsűnek nézhetett volna ki. Bár azért ezeket a ruhákat is megnézegette a butikokban, párat néha fel is próbált közülük, de ő is úgy találta, hogy nem illenek hozzá.

Így a szennylapok helyett inkább a napi Central Times nevű újságot vette kézbe, bár a cikkekben szereplő személyek és helyek semmit sem mondtak számára. Az újság akár a Times nevű londoni újság itteni mása is lehetett volna, ha ne virított volna a tetején az ezerkilencszáztizennégyes évszám. Alice már kezdte elhinni, hogy valóban időt utazott, de hogy Amestris hol a pokolban lehetett, arról halvány fogalma sem volt. Felmerült benne, hogy talán egy létező ország régi neve, de ez akkor sem magyarázta meg, hogy lehet az, hogy itt senki sem hallott sem Angliáról, sem Londonról.

\- Pedig nem tűnik elmaradott helynek – dünnyögte az orra alatt a lány, miközben belemerült egy rablásról szóló cikkbe. – És ahogy nézem, a bűnözési ráta itt sem alacsonyabb, mint otthon.

A cikk elég hosszú és érdekes volt, Alice pedig annyira belemerült, hogy először nem is hallotta a kopogást. Csak a másodikra figyelt fel, és azonnal letette az újságot.

\- Tessék! – szólalt meg, mire nyílt az ajtó, Alice pedig aznap már másodszor lepődött meg.

Az ajtóban egy idősebb, testes, de ugyanakkor jó erőben levő férfi állt, kék színű katonai egyenruhában, ezt Alice azonnal látta. Az is azonnal leesett neki, hogy a rengeteg kitüntetés miatt az illető valószínűleg magas rangú katonatiszt lehet. Haja fekete volt, ahogy szépen nyírt bajsza is, bal szemét pedig egy fekete szemfedő fedte, mint valami kalózét egy filmből. Arcán már ráncok látszottak, de nem tűnt idősnek, Alice olyan ötvenesnek saccolta. Bal oldalán egy kard hüvelye lógott, amelyből kikandikált az említett fegyver markolata.

De ez volt, ami meglepte a lányt, hanem a férfiból áradó valami, ami sötét volt, hideg, és amelytől úgy érezte, mintha egy jeges kéz szorongatta volna a mellkasát. A férfi mögött valami alaktalan feketeség kavargott, de nem volt olyan ártalmatlan, mint Ed alkímiája. Ez valami gonosz, ártó dolog volt, mint a lidércek, vagy gonosz boszorkányok aurája, amelyekkel Alice-nak annyiszor volt dolga már odahaza. De a férfi nem volt lidérc, manó, kobold, vagy varázslómester, ebben biztos volt. Valami más volt, kegyetlen, lelketlen és volt benne valami ősi és egyben fiatal. Alice-t kiverte a hideg veríték a férfi láttán, és pár pillanatig mozdulni sem bírt, míg a látvány el nem tűnt. Biztos volt benne, hogy a látogató nem ember, de hogy mi, azt nem tudta volna megmondani, mert ilyet még sosem látott. Különbözött mindentől, amit eddig ismert.

\- Ne haragudjon, nem akartam megijeszteni, kisasszony! – mondta a férfi. Alice-nek feltűnt a kedves, bariton hang, valamint a mosoly, amely szétterült a férfi arcán. – Csak erre jártam, és gondoltam megnézem, hogy van. Alice Morrison kisasszonyhoz van szerencsém, nemdebár?

\- Igen – bólintott Alice, miközben igyekezett úrrá lenni a remegésén. Nemcsak az kavarta fel, amit a férfi mögött és benne látott, hanem az is, hogy mit kereshet itt egy magas rangú tiszt.

\- Engedje meg, hogy bemutatkozzam. King Bradley Führer vagyok, a hadsereg és ország vezetője – mutatkozott be az idős férfi, mire Alice szemei elkerekedtek. A Führer mosolya nem tűnt el. – Most bizonyára kíváncsi, mit is keres itt egy ilyen magas beosztású ember egy ilyen jelentéktelennek tűnő lánynál, mint kegyed. Szereti a dinnyét? – kérdezte, mire Alice csak pislogni tudott.

\- A… micsodát? – kérdezte értetlenül a lány. Az egész olyan volt, mint egy rossz vicc.

\- A dinnyét – lépett közelebb Bradley, és Alice csak ekkor vette észre a kezében szorongatott, fonott kosarat, amelyben egy jókora dinnye pihent. – Tudja, a dinnye mindenre jó, kisasszony.

Alice kábán bólogatott, miközben fogalma sem volt, hová fog kifutni ez a beszélgetés. Bármi is volt King Bradley, a lány tudta, hogy ez nem udvariassági látogatás. Ha az embert az ország és a hadsereg vezetője keresi fel, az nem tréfadolog, ezzel ő is tisztában volt. Előbb egy állami alkimista Ed személyében, most pedig az ország első embere látogatja meg, mindezt egy napon belül. Ez pedig jelentett valamit, ebben Alice biztos volt.

\- Nézze, Mr. Bradley, én nem tudok semmit, és fogalmam sincs, mivel vádolnak, ha vádolnak valamivel – szólalt meg Alice, mire Bradley kuncogni kezdett, miközben az éjjeliszekrényre helyezte a kosarat a dinnyével.

\- Nem vádoljuk magát semmivel – rázta a férfi a fejét, de a mosoly ellenére a hangja halálosan komoly volt. Alice össze is rezzent. – Legalábbis egyelőre, kisasszony. Hacsak nincs olyasmi, amit rejtegetni próbálna.

\- Én… már mindent elmondtam Dr. Leonardnak és Edward Elricnek – válaszolta Alice, mire a Führer felvonta a szemöldökét.

\- Az Acél alkimistának? Ó, igen, elvégre Mustang ezredes vezeti a kegyed ügyében a nyomozást – bólogatott a férfi. – Nem csoda, ha a hadsereg egyik legjobb alkimistáját küldték, hogy kikérdezze önt.

\- De én nem tudok semmit, ezt neki is elmondtam – mondta kétségbeesetten Alice, kezével a takarót markolva. – Nem emlékszem, hogy kerültem ide, fogalmam sincs, hol vagyok és miért. Nem tudom, mi történt velem, én csak szeretnék hazajutni.

\- Ó, hogyne, természetesen – bólintott türelmesen a Führer, az atyai kifejezés pedig nem múlt el az arcáról. – És remélem, haza is tudjuk juttatni önt, ha megtudjuk, hogy pontosan mi is történt. Persze, ehhez kegyednek is együtt kell működnie, Miss Morrison.

Volt valami a Führer hangjában, valami fenyegető, valami ijesztő, ami miatt Alice lélegzete elakadt. Nem tudta, mit kéne tennie, hiszen odahaza az ilyen helyzetekben folyton elrohant, itt azonban erre nem volt lehetősége. Bár fájdalmai már nem voltak, hála a gyógyszereknek, de felkelni még nem tudott, futni meg mégúgy sem. Olyan nyugtalan és rettegő érzés fogta el, mint egyszer kiskorában, amikor egy boszorkánnyal találkozott és csak a szerencsének hála úszta meg ép bőrrel a dolgot. Utána hetekig nem merte elhagyni a szobáját, annyira rettegett mindentől. Akkor ott volt az anyukája, de most nem volt itt senki, aki segíthetett volna neki. Teljesen egyedül volt. És ez a lény mintha pont ezt várta volna. A gyengeségére, a félelmére játszott, Alice tudta ezt. De nem hagyhatta, hogy legyőzzék, így nagy levegőt vett, és egy kérdést tett fel.

\- Hogyan tudnék segíteni, ha nem emlékszem semmire? – kérdezte egyenesen a Führer szemébe nézve. Meg akarta mutatni neki, hogy nem fél szembenézni vele.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ötödik fejezet**

Alice igyekezett nem mutatni, hogy fél, de az igazság az volt, hogy igenis, halálra rémítette a férfi, aki az ágy melletti széken üldögélt, és kedélyes mosollyal nézett rá. Abban teljesen biztos volt, hogy az illető nem lehet alkimista, ember pedig semmiképpen. Talán egy lidérc volt, vagy kobold, esetleg alakváltó démon. Elvégre ki tudhatta, hogy errefelé miféle lények mászkálnak? Semmit sem tudott Amestrisről, így bármi elképzelhető volt számára.

A feltett kérdésre sem érkezett azonnali válasz, úgy tűnt, a Führer vár valamire, talán arra, hogy Alice végre elunja magát, vagy lankadjon a figyelme. A férfi katona volt, és bár Alice nem ismert egy katonát sem, elbeszélésekből és filmekből tudta, hogy a tisztek sokszor szoktak ilyen módon információt kihúzni az ellenségből. De hát eddig nem tekintették ellenségnek. Vagy igen? Alice nem volt biztos benne, de ha az embert egy ilyen magas rangú tiszt keresi fel, az nem éppen tréfadolog, ugyebár. Úgy tűnt, ez egy türelemjáték, amelyben a lány jól tudta, nem ő fog győzni. Muszáj volt lépnie, akkor is, ha ezzel hátrányba kerül. Elvégre a taktikázás sosem volt az erőssége, különben nem lett volna annyi kellemetlensége odahaza sem.

\- Mr. Bradley – szólalt meg, mire a férfi mosolya, mintha egy hangyányival szélesebb lett volna –, mondja, mégis milyen segítséget vár tőlem? Hiszen már elmondtam, hogy nem tudok semmit, és gondolom erről valami jelentések is készültek. Vagy legalábbis, biztos kellett készülniük, nem? Mert maguk is így szokták, ha nem tévedek, bár igazából semmit sem tudok erről az országról és… – Alice lehajtotta a fejét, és érezte, hogy zavarában elvörösödik. – Bocsánat, túl sokat beszélek, igaz? Sajnálom, de mindig ez van, ha… ha túl ideges vagyok.

\- Maga igazán rendkívüli teremtés Miss Morrison – mondta King Bradley, a hangján pedig hallani lehetett, hogy élvezi a dolgot. – Nagyon, nagyon érdekes ifjú hölgy. Elmondom, mi lesz. Magácska segít nekünk egy kis kísérletben, mi pedig segítünk magának kitalálni, hogy juthat haza.

\- Miféle… kísérletben? – kérdezte Alice, miközben valahogy úgy érezte, nem kéne ebbe belemennie. Rossz előérzete volt, a Führer veszélyes volt, különben miért látta volna azt a dolgot mögötte?

\- Ó, semmiség, csak egy kis apróság. De várunk vele, amíg kiengedik innen. Dr. Leonard szerint az legalább két, de inkább három hét – válaszolta a Führer kedélyesen, de Alice-nak égnek állt a haja, a hátán végigfutott a hideg. Volt valami King Bradley tekintetében, ami nem tetszett neki. Egyáltalán nem. – Szóval nem kell sietnie. Addig talán végzünk a holmijával, és vissza is kaphatja.

\- Ööö… Köszönöm, uram – mondta Alice, aki nem volt biztos benne, mit is köszönt meg. Szerette volna, ha ez az alak, ez az akármi minél előbb eltűnik a szobájából. De kidobni nem dobhatta ki, mégiscsak a hadsereg és az ország vezetője volt.

Pont azon gondolkodott, hogy vajon milyen módon jelezhetné udvariasan, hogy szeretne egyedül maradni, amikor a Führer hirtelen felállt. Alice a mozdulattól megremegett, pedig a hatalmas termetű férfi semmit sem csinált. Legalábbis semmi olyasmit, amivel ártott volna neki. Ám ahogy ránézett, Alice-nek az volt az érzése, mintha tanulmányozná, amitől kezdte magát úgy érezni, mint egy kísérleti egér. De hát amúgy is valami kísérlethez akarják használni, szóval úgy érezte, jobb, ha már most felkészül a legrosszabbra.

\- Akkor én nem is zavarom tovább, kisasszony – szólalt meg a Führer, és elmosolyodott, de úgy, hogy Alice minden idegszála sikított a félelemtől. – Pihenjen sokat, hogy minél előbb meggyógyuljon. Viszontlátásra!

\- Viszontlátásra, Mr. Bradley! – biccentett udvariasan Alice, majd a férfi végre elhagyta a szobát.

Alice csak akkor mert kissé megnyugodni, mikor már nem hallotta a katonai csizma döngő lépteit a folyosón. Nagy levegőt vett, és ekkor tudatosult benne, hogy egész addig visszatartotta a lélegzetét. Fogalma sem volt, mi a fene lehet King Bradley, a Führer, de nem is vágyott rá, hogy megtudja. Szeretett volna minél előbb eltűnni a kórházból, és hazamenni. Csak éppen azt nem tudta, hogy miképpen is kivitelezze ezt a dolgot.

Napok teltek el King Bradley, valamint Edward Elric látogatása óta, és Alice állapota szépen javult. Senki sem zaklatta, és a lány úgy érezte, hogy ez talán a Führer utasítására történhetett így. Igazából valahol hálás volt a férfinak, ugyanakkor tartott is tőle. Fogalma sem volt, miféle kísérletről volt szó, azon kívül még mindig félt a belőle áradó valamitől. Mindenesetre, azért örült, hogy a napjai nyugodtan teltek, bár kissé unalmasan. Ám az első hét végén Dr. Leonard végre megengedte, hogy páciense egy kis friss levegőt szívjon, aminek Alice módfelett megörült. Már unta a bezártságot, az ostoba magazinokat, sőt, még a Central Times újságot is, amelyek nem az ő korabeli lányoknak valók voltak. Nem érdekelte sem a politika, sem a kisebb-nagyobb zavargások, bár az újságnak hála egy-két dologgal tisztába jött az országot illetően. Bár ezek még jobban összezavarták. Amikor az északi zavargásokról olvasott Drachma, vagy a déli összecsapásokról Aerugo határánál, nem tudta, mit gondoljon. Sosem hallott még ilyen nevű országokról, ahogy a nyugati határnál levő Creta nevű ország is ismeretlen volt számára. Ha a józan eszére hallgatott volna, akkor azt kellett volna hinnie, hogy kómában fekszik, de egyre biztosabb volt benne, hogy nem így van. Az egész túl valóságos volt, ráadásul tisztában volt vele, hogy mágia, meg felsőbb hatalom igenis létezik. Minél tovább törte a fejét, annál biztosabb volt benne, hogy nem csupán egy másik országban van, hanem talán egy másik világban. Ez pedig még számára is sok mindent megmagyarázott volna. Persze ez csak újabb kérdéseket vetett fel, miszerint hogy a jó fenében került ide, hogy fog innen hazajutni és miért nem emlékszik semmire. Talán ezért is örült annyira, amikor egy szép, napsütéses délutánon Dr. Leonard engedélyezett számára néhány órát a kórház kertjében. Sőt, Alice kérésére még néhány rajzlapot és ceruzát is beszerzett neki, amiért a lány módfelett hálás volt.

Így aznap délután, néhány katona és egy ápolónő éber tekintetének kereszttüzében, Alice egy padon ült az udvaron és szorgosan rajzolt. Tisztában volt vele, hogy szemmel tartják, hiszen fogalmuk sem volt róla, honnan jött. Azt is tudta, hogy a két egyenruhás, akik igyekeztek láthatatlannak tűnni, naphosszat a szobája előtt strázsálnak. Eleinte idegesítette a dolog, de aztán egyszerűen megszokta, vagy inkább csak tudomásul vette. Már az sem lepte meg, hogy a többi beteg, akik kinn üldögéltek, néha kíváncsian rápillantottak, majd fojtott hangon suttogni kezdtek egymás között. Alice tudta, hogy róla beszélnek, meg sem lepte a dolog, hogy az egész kórház tud a titokzatos lányról, akit egy széttört alkimista kör közepén találtak sebesülten. Az elmúlt években már annyira megszokta, hogy a háta mögött pusmognak róla, vagy megbámulják, hogy már tudomást sem vett róla. Így sokkal könnyebb volt elviselnie otthon is a megaláztatásokat és a sok zaklatást, ami érte.

Éppen egy madarat rajzolt, amely a közeli szökőkút káváján tollászkodott, amikor furcsa borzongás futott át rajta. Azonnal tudta, hogy valaki közeledik felé, és mikor felpillantott, Edward Elricet pillantotta meg maga előtt. Annak ellenére, hogy már nem látta a szürke, kavargó valamit Ed körül, érezte a fiúból áradó energiát. Akkor is felismerte volna, ha fel sem néz, de nem akart udvariatlan lenni. Mikor Ed félszegen rámosolygott, Alice tudta, hogy nincs baj, egyébként sem érzett a szőkében ártó szándékot.

– Szia! – szólalt meg Ed. – Leülhetek?

– Persze – biccentett Alice, abbahagyta a rajzolást, hogy ne tűnjön udvariatlannak.

– Szeretsz rajzolni? – kérdezte Ed a félkész képre mutatva. – Nagyon szép, bár én nem értek az ilyesmihez – nevetett fel zavartan, a tarkóját vakargatva.

– Ez az egyik hobbim – mosolygott a lány. – Segít lenyugodnom, és így gyorsabban telik az idő. De gondolom nem egy kellemes bájcsevej miatt kerestél fel. Mert az arckifejezésedből ítélve, fontos dologról van szó.

Ed nem válaszolt azonnal. Nem tudta, hogy is kezdjen bele. Az utóbbi napokban a hadsereg végzett Alice holmijainak átvizsgálásával, de semmit sem találtak, ami meghatározhatta volna, hogy a lány honnan jött. Maga Ed is beleásta magát a könyvtár állományába, kutatva a titokzatos London után, de az eredmény nulla volt. Pedig Al, sőt még Roy Mustang is segített neki, aki minél előbb a végére akart járni az ügynek. A szőke alkimista pedig nem tudta, hogy közölje a lánnyal, hogy nem tudnak neki segíteni. Végül úgy döntött, hogy mégis megkockáztatja a dolgot, abban a reményben, hogy Alice mégis mond neki valami hasznosat. Ráadásul a kis tárgy még mindig nála volt. Persze tudta, hogy Mustang tudja, hogy ő vette el, de valószínűleg az ezredes is úgy volt vele, hogy ha ennek segítségével válaszokat csikarhatnak ki az idegen lányból, akkor még hasznos is lehet, hogy a holmi "eltűnt". Ed végül nagy levegőt vett, és belekezdett.

\- Befejeztük a vizsgálatokat és… – Ed kissé idegesen nézett Alice-re, és megdöbbentette, hogy a lány olyan tekintettel nézett rá, mintha már tudná a választ. – Nos… nem találtunk semmit.

\- Igen, sejtettem – biccentett Alice, majd mielőtt Ed reagálhatott volna, folytatta. – Az utóbbi napokban volt időm töprengeni. Először azt hittem, csak egy számomra ismeretlen országban vagyok, hiszen rengeteg olyan hely van a világon, amit nem ismerünk. De egy ilyen fejlett országról csak hallottam volna. Aztán ahogy a Central Timest olvasgattam, nem volt ismerős sem Creta, sem Drachma, sem Aerugo országok neve sem. Szóval… lehet, hogy furán hangzik, de… mi van, ha… - Alice lehalkította a hangját, mert nem akarta, hogy mások is hallják. – Nos… mi van, ha egy másik világból jöttem?

Ed először úgy nézett Alice-ra, mintha a lány megbolondult volna, de az igazat megvallva, az ő fejében is megfordult ez az elmélet. A lány megrémült az alkímiától, amit itt mindenki ismer. És azok a furcsa holmik, a furcsa pénz, meg minden más, amit nála találtak, elég bizonyítékot szolgáltatnak. Ráadásul az a London nevű hely sincs egy térképen sem, és egy könyvben sem említik. Így Ednek sem volt más magyarázata, de ezt egyelőre nemhogy Mustanggal nem osztotta meg, de még az öccsével sem. Biztosra akart menni, mielőtt bármit is mondott volna, és nem akart ostobának tűnni.

\- Nos, ez sok mindent megmagyaráz – mondta végül a fiú. – Többek között, hogy miért nem találtuk az általad említett London nevű helyet sehol. Továbbá a furcsa pénz, azok a fura kártyák és a fémből készült holmijaid, amik közül az egyiket sikerült bekapcsolni is idegenek itt.

\- Akkor nem én hallucinálok – sóhajtott fel megkönnyebbülten Alice, de aztán eljutott a tudatáig, hogy az előbb Ed mit is mondott. – Milyen fémből készült holmit sikerült bekapcsolnotok? Kicsi, vagy nagy?

\- Nagy, és lapos és valami Windows XP jelent meg rajta, miután megnyomtam valamit – magyarázta Ed, mire Alice halkan felkuncogott. A fiatal alkimista értetlenül nézett a lányra, aki végül abbahagyta a nevetést, és a szemét törölgette.

-Ne haragudj, Ed, nem akartalak kinevetni. Bár sejthettem volna, hogy nem tudjátok, mit találtatok nálam, hiszen a ti technikai fejlettségetek itt még nincs azon a szinten – válaszolta mosolyogva Alice. – Az a holmi egy laptop, más néven egy hordozható számítógép, bár gondolom, ez a fogalom sem mond neked semmit.

\- Nem, egyáltalán nem – vallotta be Ed. – De majd elmagyarázod, nem igaz? És találtunk egy kisebbet is – húzta elő a zsebéből az apró tárgyat. Alice szemei elkerekedtek.

\- A mobilom! – sikkantott fel, majd Ed kérdő tekintetét látva gyorsan meg is magyarázta. – Ez egy mobiltelefon, más néven egy hordozható kis telefon. Bár mivel nálatok ilyen nincs, és a hálózat sincs hozzá kiépítve, ez sajnos jelenleg csupán egy hasznavehetetlen tárgy.

\- És hol van hozzá a vezeték? – kérdezte Ed kíváncsian, akit roppant mód érdekelt a dolog. Mindig mindent tudni akart, és most, hogy volt valaki, aki végre elmagyarázza neki, mi ez a kis szerkezet, sokkal érdeklődőbb volt, mint egyébként.

\- Ehhez nem kell – rázta a fejét Alice. – Pont ez a jó benne. Az én világomban, ezzel bárhol telefonálhatsz, akár az utcán, vagy egy vonaton is.

\- Ez roppant érdekes – mondta Ed csillogó szemekkel. – Mesélj még nekem erről a te világodról! Nagyon kíváncsi vagyok rá.

\- Örömmel, ha te is mesélsz nekem a tiédről – mosolyogott Alice.

\- Rendben, ez egyenértékű csere – bólintott a szőke, majd hozzátette. – Ez csak amolyan alkimistaszöveg.

Alice felkuncogott, majd Ed kérésére elkezdte magyarázni, hogy mi mindenre is lehet használni egy laptopot. A fiatal alkimista pedig csillogó szemekkel, csupa füllel hallgatta a beszámolót. Tudta, hogy majd jelentést kell írnia a látogatásról, és már azon gondolkodott, vajon mit is hagyjon ki belőle. Mert még ő is tudta, hogy veszélyes lenne mindent megosztani a feletteseivel. Al pedig tudott hallgatni, ha kellett.

King Bradley az irodájában ült, és a jelentéseket olvasta. Beigazolódott, amit várt, a lány mintha nem is létezett volna, de mégis itt volt. A pénzre, a furcsa kártyákra és tárgyakra vonatkozóan pedig nem volt válasz, senki sem tudta, hogy honnan valók. Utóbbiakról meg senki sem tudta, hogy pontosan mik is, és mire lehet használni. A Führer titkárnőjére, Julia Douglasre nézett, aki a hatalmas iroda másik felében ült az íróasztalánál, és szorgosan gépelt valamit. Ám amint megérezte főnöke tekintetét, abbahagyta a munkát és farkasszemet nézett a férfival. Szürke szemei egyhangúak voltak, de ajkán halvány mosoly játszott.

\- Hamarosan eredményeket kell felmutatnunk – mondta a Führer. – Vagy meggyűlik vele a bajunk.

\- A lány veszélyt jelenthet a tervre? – kérdezte Julia könnyed, talán kissé unott hangon, mint akit egyáltalán nem érdekel a dolog.

A Führer éppen válaszolt volna, amikor valaki kopogott az ajtón, majd egy fiatal, szőkésbarna hajú, katonai egyenruhát viselő férfi lépett be. Léptei ruganyosak voltak, ahogy az ország vezetőjének asztala felé lépdelt, arcán sunyi vigyor látszott és esze ágában sem volt meghajolni, vagy tisztelegni.

\- Mi ez a maskara? – kérdezte a Führer.

\- Nem tetszik? – nevetett fel a másik, végigsimítva az egyenruhán. – Bár való igaz, közel sem olyan gyönyörű, mint az igazi külsőm, de adni kell a látszatra. Mégsem lófrálhatok önmagamként a Parancsnokságon, nem igaz? Egyébként _Ő_ küldött, hogy megkérdezzem, miféle eredményt tudtok végre felmutatni. Nehogy azt mondd, hogy a híres-neves King Bradley még nem jutott eredményre. Azt hittem, hogy Mustang, és az Acélmitugrász már régen mindent tudnak. És tudod, mi lesz, ha nem az elvártak szerint cselekszel – tette hozzá, arcára pedig vészjósló kifejezés költözött.

\- Pontosan tisztában vagyok vele, te azonban elveted a sulykot, Envy! – mondta King Bradley, mire a másik csak vállat vont, de nem úgy tűnt, mint akit túlságosan megijesztett volna a dolog. – Egyébként nem találtunk semmit, de _Őt_ megnyugtathatod, megvannak a módszereim, hogy megtudjam, kicsoda is valójában és honnan került ide.

\- Ha a lány veszélyt jelent a tervre – mondta az Envynek nevezett illető -, akkor végezni kell vele. Ez az _Ő_ parancsa. A tervbe nem csúszhat hiba. Viszont a Mitugrászra és az öccsére még szükségünk van, ők semmiképpen nem halhatnak meg!

\- Lehet, hogy Alice Morrison még hasznunkra lehet – közölte a Führer, mire Envy felvonta a szemöldökét. – Megrémült, amikor meglátott, és az nem megszeppenés volt, hanem valódi rémület. Talán tud valamit, amit mi nem.

\- Úgy érted, tud _rólunk_? – kuncogott a másik. – Nos, ezt mindenképpen elmondom _Neki_ is, hiszen érdekelni fogja. A parancsa annyi, hogy tartsátok szemmel a lányt, és ha esetleg túl sokat tudna, akkor… nos, úgy fogja végezni, mint szegény Hughes dandártábornok.

Envy megfordult, és halk kuncogás kíséretében elhagyta az irodát. King Bradley szótlanul nézett utána és nagyon is tisztában volt, mit jelent, ha hibáznak. Ő nem fog kegyelmezni senkinek, aki beleköp a levesébe és hátráltatja a terveit. Abban nem kételkedett, hogy Envy kíváncsi a lányra, és alkalomadtán esetleg látogatást is tesz nála. Bár nem érdekelte, mi lesz Alice Morrisonnal, de azért remélte, hogy Envy nem tervezi az első adandó alkalommal eltenni az útból. Bár nála sosem lehetett tudni.


	6. Chapter 6

Ed nem igazán tudta, mit is tegyen. Az utóbbi napokban elég sokat tartózkodott a kórházban Alice társaságában, aki mindenfélét mesélt neki arról a különös világról, ahonnan érkezett. Ám ebből nem mindent osztott meg az ezredessel, hiszen nem akarta a lányt még nagyobb bajba keverni, mint amelyben már eddig is volt. De tudta, hogy a felettese gyanít valamit, hiszen Roy Mustang nem volt ostoba ember, az Acél alkimista pedig volt annyira okos, hogy tudta, nem jó dolog magára haragítania a férfit. Ahogy azt is tudta, ha elmondana mindent, amit Alice-től megtudott, az még nagyobb gyanakvásra adott volna okot. Hiszen a lány szavát semmi sem támasztotta alá, Ed mégis hajlamos volt hinni neki, hiszen ilyesfajta mesét még a legjobb kém sem találhatott volna ki. Mégis, tudta, hogy nem sokáig titkolózhat, nem sokáig oszthat meg félinformációkat Alice-szel kapcsolatban, mielőtt az ezredes behívatná magához, és kifaggatná. A legjobb esetben csak leveszik az ügyről, a legrosszabb esetben kirúgják, de akár árulással, vagy összeesküvésben való segédlettel is megvádolhatják. Utóbbi pedig halálbüntetést vont maga után, ezzel a fiú is tisztában volt. És persze, ha Alice-ról bebizonyítják, hogy kém, akkor őt is kivégzik, Ed pedig ettől félt a legjobban. Hiszen a lány nem ismerte az itteni törvényeket, teljesen ártatlan volt és a saját bevallása szerint is véletlenül került ide. Ed így nagyon nagy gondban volt, és az aggodalmát csak az öccsével, Alphonse-zal osztotta meg.

– Szóval, most mit tegyünk? – kérdezte Al, miután Ed beszámolt neki arról, hogy Alice valójában kicsoda és honnan jött. – Bátyus, ugye nem akarod, hogy baja essen?

– Persze, hogy nem – rázta a fejét az idősebb Elric fivér. – De fogalmam sincs, mit tehetnék. Alice egy kedves, ártatlan lány, aki véletlenül valahogy idekerült, vagy valaki idehozta. De ha a hadseregben ennek híre megy, akkor akár veszélyesnek is bélyegezhetik, vagy kémnek, ha nem tudnak mást kitalálni. Te is tudod, hogy akkor mi történne vele.

Al bólintott, hiszen pontosan tudta, hogy a bátyja a viselkedése ellenére igen jószívű fiú, aki mindig segíteni azokon, akik bajban vannak. Ő maga még nem találkozott Alice-al, mert miután Ed mesélt róla, hogy az alkímia is mennyire felzaklatta újdonsült ismerősét, ő is megértette, hogy egy beszélő páncél végképp megijesztené őt. Pedig nagyon szeretett volna találkozni ezzel a rendkívüli személlyel, de Ed azt mondta neki, hogy még várjon, amíg Alice meg nem nyugszik annyira, hogy ne zaklassa fel minden apróság. Al pedig, ha kissé kelletlenül is, de beleegyezett.

Al már éppen kérdezett volna, amikor a fivérek megérkeztek Roy Mustang irodája elé. A két testvér, vagyis inkább Ed, azért jött, hogy jelentést tegyen az ezredesnek. Ed nem volt az udvariasság híve, nem is titkolta, hogy nem ért mindenben egyet a felettesével, így Al kopogott, majd mikor megkapták az engedélyt, beléptek. Odabenn csak Roy Mustang ezredest találták az íróasztala mögött, valamint az asztal mellett álló Riza Hawkeye főhadnagyot, aki éppen egy papírköteget helyezett a férfi elé, valószínűleg aláírás céljából. Nyílt titok volt, hogy az ezredes gyűlöli a papírmunkát, és amilyen gyakran csak lehetett, meglógott előle. Az egyetlen, aki munkára tudta kényszeríteni az egységben, az Riza Hawkeye volt, akihez a pletykák szerint nemcsak munkatársi kapcsolat fűzte Mustangot. Persze, hogy ezek a pletykák mennyire voltak igazak, senki sem tudta, megkérdezni meg senki sem merte, ha kedves volt az élete.

Ahogy a két fivér belépett az irodába, Ed egyből a szokott helyére telepedett, egy barna színű kanapéra, miközben Al megállt mellette. Az idősebb fivér úgy tett, mint akit nem nagyon érdekel az idejövetelük célja, de közben alig várta, hogy az ezredes végre előadja, amit ilyenkor elő szokott adni.

– Nos, jutottál valami eredményre, Acél? – kérdezte végül Mustang, hivatalos, alkimista nevén szólítva a fiút.

– Még mindig nem emlékszik, ha erre kíváncsi – vont vállat nemtörődöm módon Ed. – De nem értem, minek kérdi meg minden nap ugyanazt. A jelentéseimből világosan látszik, hogy Alice Morrison nem tudja felidézni, hogy került egy transzmutációs kör közepére.

– Talán csak nem vagy elég alapos – mondta az ezredes. – A Führer már gyanakszik, úgy érzi, hogy valami elhallgatsz előle, és őszintén megvallva, én is kezdem osztani a gyanúját. Eredmények kellenek, vagy ha nem, majd a vezetés kreál valamit. Alice Morrison túlságosan is furcsa és túl sok a körülötte levő megmagyarázhatatlan dolog. A különös szerkezetek, a pénz és azok a kártyák, amik nem tudjuk, milyen anyagból vannak. Ha tippelnem kéne, azt mondanám, drachmai kém.

– De nem kém! – kiáltott fel Ed, ezzel teljesen magára vonva felettese figyelmét. – Biztos, hogy nem kém!

– De ha nem tudjuk meg hamarosan, mi történt vele, akkor a vezetés kémkedéssel fogja vádolni – magyarázta Riza Hawkeye. – Ki fogják vallatni, aztán elítélik és kivégzik. A Führer már türelmetlen és mielőbb eredményeket akar. Már nem fog sokáig várni.

Ed szemei elkerekedtek, és kirázta a hideg veríték. Nem, ezt nem akarta, ő nem akarta, hogy Alice-nek baja essen. De nem tudta, hogy mit tegyen. Nem mondhatott el mindent az ezredesnek, mert azzal csak rosszabbra fordultak volna a dolgok. Hiszen Alice nem csinált semmit, nem volt vétkes semmiben, de fogalma sem volt, hogyan menthetné meg. Bár idegen volt számára, de nem csinált semmit, amiért bántaniuk kellett volna.

– De hiszen ártatlan – szólalt meg Al. – Nem csinált semmit.

– Ezt nem tudhatjuk, hiszen nem emlékszik semmire – válaszolta az ezredes, rámutatva a lényegre. – A legjobb, ha én magam hallgatom ki a hadnagy jelenlétében. Talán előled, Acél eltitkolt néhány dolgot, mert közel egyidősek vagytok. De egy felnőttel talán másképp viselkedik.

Ed le volt sújtva, és kivételesen még ahhoz sem volt elég ereje, hogy vitatkozzon a férfival. Tudta, hogy valahol az ezredesnek igaza van, de tartott tőle, hogy egy újabb egyenruhás megijeszti Alice-t. Azonban azzal is tisztában volt, hogy ha most ellenkezik, azzal csak a lányt sodorja nagyobb bajba, hiszen Alice akkor csak még gyanúsabbá válik. Így jelenleg nem tehetett mást, mint bólinthatott, még akkor is, ha nem értett egyet a dologgal. De ez most Alice érdekét szolgálta. Talán, ha az ezredes is látja, hogy Alice tényleg nem emlékszik semmire, békén hagyja, bár erre kicsi volt az esély. És akkor még a vezetőséget is meg kell győzni, ami jóval keményebb dió volt, főleg King Bradleyvel az élen.

Esett, így Alice aznap nem tudott kimenni a szabadba. Kissé bánta, de végül is jól megvolt ő a kórház falai között is. Egyedül az zavarta, hogy még mindig megbámulták, mint valami ritka állatfajt, amit nem tudnak hová tenni. Dr. Leonard elmagyarázta neki, hogy mivel ez egy katonai kórház, a betegek nem szokták meg a civileket errefelé. De Alice tudta, hogy már elterjedt róla egy pletyka, ami miatt közfigyelem tárgya lett. De hogy mi volt a pletyka pontos tárgya, arról nem tudott, és nem is akart kérdezni. Így jobb híján a betegeknek fenntartott társalgóban ült, és a Central Times aznapi számának egy példányát olvasta. Nem mintha annyira érdekelték volna a cikkek, de úgy döntött, azért nem árt, ha figyelemmel kíséri az itteni eseményeket és megtud valamit erről a világról. Vagy legalábbis Amestris fővárosáról. Ed ugyan mesélt neki ezt-azt magáról Amestrisről, így nem volt teljesen tudatlan, de a cikkek segíteni neki megérteni az összefüggéseket. Éppen egy érdekes cikket olvasott egy Scar nevű illető utáni hajszáról, amikor megérezte, hogy valaki figyeli. Félbehagyta a cikket, és mikor felnézett a feje megfájdult. A tőle nem messze álló, fekete hajú, kék egyenruhás férfi mögött tűz lángolt fel, de olyan fényesen, hogy Alice-nek be kellett csuknia a szemét. Azonnal tudta, hogy az illető egy alkimista, sőt, az egyenruhája alapján a hadsereg tagja, a képessége pedig valószínűleg a tűzhöz kapcsolódik. A jelenés úgy tíz másodperccel később véget is ért, Alice pedig megkönnyebbülten sóhajtott. Úgy tűnt, egy újabb állami alkimistával volt dolga, és a férfi ruháján levő rangjelzések szerint egy magas rangú tiszt volt az illető. Talán egy őrnagy, de ebben a lány nem volt biztos.

– Miss Alice Morrison? – kérdezte a férfi, mikor megállt előtte. Alice bólintott, és csak ekkor vette észre az idegen mellett álló, szőke hajú nőt. Ő is tiszt lehetett, a rangjelzései alapján. – Roy Mustang ezredes vagyok, ő pedig itt Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy. Szeretnénk feltenni kegyednek néhány kérdést, ha megengedi.

– Persze, természetesen – válaszolta Alice, igyekezve annyira magabiztosnak és nyugodtnak mutatni magát, ahogy képes volt rá. Amikor odahaza az osztálytársai és a szomszédok elkezdték kibeszélni a háta mögött, muszáj volt megvédenie magát, így egy idő után úgy tett, mint aki nem érdekel a dolog. Úgy döntött, itt is ezt a taktikát alkalmazza, hiszen nem akarta magát sebezhetőnek mutatni.. – Menjünk egy csendesebb helyre? Itt túl nagy a nyüzsgés – nézett körbe, és valóban, minden szem rájuk szegeződött.

– Azt hiszem, ez jó ötlet – mondta a hadnagy. – A földszinti kis társalgó üres, láttam, amikor megérkeztünk.

– Akkor menjünk – mondta az ezredes.

Alice bólintott, majd letette az újságot a közeli asztalra és felállt, magához véve a mankót, ami a járását segítette. Már sokat gyógyult, de a járás még nehézséget okozott neki. Riza ugyan felajánlotta a segítségét, amit Alice udvariasan visszautasított, majd a hármas elindult a földszintre, hogy nyugodtan beszélhessenek.

Roy Mustang helyet foglalt a kis társalgóban, majd intett Alice-nek, hogy ő is üljön le, amit a lány meg is tett. Riza Hawkeye főhadnagy állva maradt, és az ajtó mellett, a falnak támasztva a hátát figyelte az eseményeket. Alice ideges volt, nemcsak attól, mert ezúttal két magas rangú tiszt hallgatta ki, hanem attól is, hogy vajon mit akarhatnak tőle. Bár sejtette, hogy ugyanazt, amit a Führer – akiről még mindig nem tudta eldönteni, hogy miféle szerzet lehet –, valamint Ed és Dr. Leonard is. Nagyot sóhajtott, és igyekezett felkészülni a legrosszabbra. Ahogy végignézett Mustang ezredesen és Hawkeye főhadnagyon, megállapította, hogy egyikük sem tűnik emberevőnek, de persze a látszat csalhatott is. Már jól tudta, hogy néha azok az emberek a legveszélyesebbek, akik a legártalmatlanabbnak tűnnek, így igyekezett, hogy a két felnőtt ne lássa rajta, mennyire ideges.

– Gondolom sejti, Miss Morrison, hogy miért is szeretnénk beszélni magával – kezdett bele az ezredes, mire Alice bólintott. – Az eddigi nyomozásunk maga után nem vezetett eredményre. Olyan, mintha maga nem is létezne. Ezenkívül Acél… akarom mondani, Edward Elric jelentéseiből az tűnik ki, hogy maga semmire sem emlékszik. Így van?

– Igen, pontosan így – válaszolta Alice. – Az utolsó dolog, amire emlékszem, hogy elsietek Mr. Holland háza előtt, hogy beforduljak a buszmegállóhoz. De utána se kép, se hang és itt tértem magamhoz a kórházban. Fogalmam sincs, hogy mi történt, hogy leütöttek, vagy elkábítottak-e.

– Értem – biccentett Mustang, miközben Alice figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy a főhadnagy bőszen jegyzetel. – És megmondaná, hogy hová is indult olyan sietve aznap reggel?

– Igen, a szokásos évi rajztáborba – mondta a lány. – Minden évben megrendezik vidéken, és az elmúlt években mindig ott töltöttem egy hetet. Egyébként a jelentkezési lapomat is megtalálhatták a holmijaim között.

Sem Mustang, sem Hawkeye nem reagáltak, így Alice-nek azt kellett hinnie, hogy nem találták meg a papírt, pedig ő biztos volt benne, hogy elrakta. Emlékezett, hogy reggel még egyszer megnézte, hogy mindent eltett-e, és a papírlap ott volt, szépen betéve egy irattartóba, hogy össze ne gyűrődjön. De nem értette, miért teszik fel neki ugyanazokat a kérdéseket, amelyekre már annyiszor válaszolt. Talán arra voltak kíváncsiak, hogy nem hazudik-e? Ez elképzelhető. Az ezredesre nézett, és nem tudta eldönteni, hogy a férfi mire gondolhat. Azon morfondírozott, hogy vajon Ed beszélt-e nekik arról, hogy ő egy másik világból jött. De aztán arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy valószínűleg nem, hiszen akkor nem faggatnák ennyire. Vagy ha Ed el is mondta az igazat, lehet, hogy nem hitték el, amin Alice nem is csodálkozott volna, hiszen ő is elég nehezen emésztette meg, hogy nem Londonban van, sőt, nem is Angliában, de még csak nem is a saját világában. Nem lett volna meglepő, hogy kitalációnak, vagy simán hazugságnak vélték volna a mondandóját, ha beszámol arról, hogy valójában honnan is származik.

– És honnan származik, kisasszony? – kérdezte hirtelen Roy, feltéve azt a kérdést, amitől Alice a legjobban tartott. – Az igazat akarom hallani, Miss Morrison, nem valami kitalációt! A magánál talált szerkezetek ismeretlenek Amestrisben, de ezt maga úgyis tudja! Maga kém? Esetleg Drachmából küldték, hogy kémkedjen utánunk?! Mi a célja?! Kik a megbízói?! Válaszoljon!

Alice teljesen ledermedt a hangra, hát még az ezredes arckifejezésére. Megremegett, erősen megkapaszkodott a székben, miközben elsápadt és a szemét könnyek lepték el. Hirtelen szóhoz sem jutott, válaszolni akart, de a szavak nem jöttek ki a száján, mintha benne rekedtek volna. Mustang áthajolt az asztalon, és olyan közel volt Alice-hez, hogy a lány önkéntelenül húzódott hátrébb. Alice becsukta a szemét, felkészülve a legrosszabbra. De nem történt semmi, és amikor kinyitotta a szemét, azt látta, hogy Roy Mustang ismét egyenesen ül a széken, Riza Hawkeye pedig a férfi vállán nyugtatja a kezét.

– Ezredes, elég lesz, még megijeszti – mondta nyugodt hangon a nő, mire Mustang csak sóhajtott egyet.

– Igaza van – biccentett, majd Alice-hez fordult. – Elnézést, kisasszony, de szükségszerű volt, hogy így viselkedjem. Azonban továbbra is szeretném tudni, hogy honnan jött.

– Úgysem hinnék el, ha elmondanám – mondta a lány még mindig kissé remegve. Az ezredes előbbi viselkedése felzaklatta, nem is kicsit.

– Próbálkozzon – mondta a főhadnagy. – Értse meg, ha nem árulja el, a vezetőség majd kreál egy összeesküvést, és akkor ön nagyon nagy bajban lesz. Akár kémkedéssel is vádolhatják, amelyért ki is végezhetik. Ezért fontos, hogy elmondja az igazat. Mi segíteni szeretnénk önnek, Miss Morrison.

Alice döbbenten ült, az agya teljesen lefagyott. Kémkedés? De hiszen semmit sem csinált! És kivégeznék, ha bármit sikerülne rábizonyítani, akár koholt vádak alapján is. Elvégre, ő itt idegen volt, a holmijairól senki sem tudta, hogy micsodák, Edwardot kivéve. Mindazonáltal sem Roy, sem Riza nem tűntek úgy, mintha ártani akartak volna nekik. Bár minden idegszála sikítva tiltakozott ellene, de úgy érezte, ha elmondja nekik az igazat, akkor tényleg segíthetnek neki.

– Jól van, de előre szólok, nem lesz könnyű megemészteni – egyezett bele Alice. – Az az igazság, hogy nem vagyok kém, nem Drachmából jöttem, sőt, nem is innen származom. Egy párhuzamos világból jöttem – jelentette ki, mire mindkét katona sűrűn pislogva nézett előbb a lányra, majd egymásra. – Látják? Nem hisznek nekem, én megmondtam előre – vont vállat a lány.

– Ez elég hihetetlen – szólalt meg a főhadnagy. – Be is tudja bizonyítani?

– Nem elég bizonyíték az a sok fura szerkezet, amit nálam találtak? Vagy az igazolványaim? – kérdezte Alice. – Gondolom, megvizsgálták őket. És London nevű hely nincs ebben a világban.

– A London lehet akár egy fedőnév is, mondjuk a megbízójáé – morfondírozott félhangosan Mustang. – Bár az valóban elgondolkodtató, hogy miért adna meg valaki egy eleve hamis születési dátumot, főleg, ha az az év még nem is létezik.

– Ed hisz nekem – mondta a lány, amivel elérte, hogy két kihallgatója ráfigyeljen. – Ő hisz nekem, de megígérte, hogy senkinek sem beszél arról, amit tőlem hall. Azt mondta, nem akarja, hogy még nagyobb bajba kerüljek.

– Akkor Acél ezért titkolózik ennyire – bólintott az ezredes. – Éreztem én, hogy valamit elhallgat a jelentéseiben. – Újfent Alice-re nézett, aki kezdte magát az eddigieknél is idegesebbnek érezni. – Ez most valóban az igazság, amit elmondott nekünk, Miss Morrison? Maga tényleg egy másik világból jött?

– Az igazat mondom – bólintott komolyan Alice. – Valóban egy másik világból származom, de nem tudom, hogy miért és hogyan kerültem ide. Én csak szeretnék hazajutni, semmi mást nem akarok, higgyék el!

Olyan kétségbeesettnek tűnt, hogy még a sokat látott és tapasztalt Mustang ezredes és Hawkeye főhadnagy is rájöttek, a lány nem akarja átverni őket. De akkor is hihetetlennek tűnt számukra egy másik világból érkezett személy. De legalább megértették, hogy miért olyan ideges és Ed miért titkolózott annyit az utóbbi hetekben.

– Rendben van, egyelőre hiszünk magának, amíg nem találunk más magyarázatot a felbukkanására – mondta az ezredes. – Most felfüggesztjük a kihallgatást, de ha kiengedik innen, valószínűleg a vezetőség is kíváncsiskodni fog, ők pedig nem olyan elnézőek, mint én, vagy a főhadnagy. Most visszakísérjük magát a szobájába, és kérem, maradjon nyugton. Ne próbáljon megszökni!

– Értettem – biccentett Alice, miközben azon gondolkodott, nem is lenne hová mennie. Pénz nem volt nála, és amúgy sem ismerte a várost.

Alice nem tudott elaludni, egyre csak az ezredes és a főhadnagy szavai jártak a fejében. Rettentően félt, hogy esetleg tényleg kémkedéssel vádolják és kivégzik. Emlékezett rá, hogy az egyik történelemórán Mr. White, a tanáruk mesélt a huszadik század elejének kihallgatási és kivégzési módszereiről. Alice még most is beleborzongott, ha eszébe jutottak a hallottak, főleg most, hogy az élete szó szerint egy hajszálon függött. Próbált elaludni, de csak álmatlanul forgolódott, és arra gondolt, hogy vajon most nem keverte-e Edwardot is veszélybe. Ed olyan kedves fiú volt, aki segíteni próbált neki, ő pedig most közvetetten elárulta. De nem tehetett mást, és bár úgy tűnt, hogy a két katona hitt neki, de a lány nem lehetett biztos a dologban.

Hirtelen halk zajt hallott, alig hangosabbat, mint a lépések zaja, és hallgatózni kezdett. Nem tudta, mi lehet az, de rossz előérzet kerítette hatalmába, így lassan felkelt, magára kapott egy köntöst, majd mankójára támaszkodva az ajtóhoz osont olyan halkan, ahogy csak tőle telt. Persze, a kopogó mankót nem tudta lehalkítani.

Óvatosan kinyitotta az ajtót, majd kilesett a folyosóra, de sehol semmi. Az őrei, akiknek vigyázniuk kellett volna rá, a falnak dőlve horkoltak békésen. Alice megcsóválta a fejét. Ilyen őrség mellett gyerekjáték lett volna megszökni, már ha ezt akarta volna, de azzal csak saját magát keverte volna bajba. Aztán hirtelen megérzett valamit, mintha valaki állt volna a sötét folyosón, de a lány nem látta, viszont tudta, hogy ott van. Szólni nem mert, csak kémlelte a folyosót, miközben a hátán végigfutott a hideg. Valami gonosz, vagy legalábbis ellenséges volt a közelben.

– Engem keresel, Utazócska? – kérdezte egy hang, amely alig volt több suttogásnál, Alice mégis tisztán hallotta. A hangból sütött a gúny és a vidámság és még valami, amitől a lány megborzongott. Az érzékei egyértelműen veszélyt jeleztek. Viszont a hangja alapján az illető fiú volt.

– Ki vagy te? – suttogta Alice, mire csak halk kuncogás volt a válasz.

– Hamarosan meg fogod tudni – válaszolta a hang. – Ó, úgy tűnik, mégis értékes leszel nekünk. Ne félj, gondoskodunk róla, hogy ne halj meg.

– Ti? – kérdezte Alice, de választ nem kapott. – Hé! Hol vagy?

Nem jött válasz, a lány pedig nem hallotta léptek nyomát. A hideg is kirázta, pedig azt sem tudta, hogy ki, vagy mi volt az az alak és mit akart tőle. De abban biztos volt, hogy valaki kémkedik utána, és annak a valakinek tervei vannak vele. Ezt pedig egyáltalán nem találta megnyugtatónak.


End file.
